Life
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Multiple one-shots. Set in the My loves series. Will include all of the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1: Babysitting

**Life**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Chapter 1-Babysitting

.

.

"Just let me check one more thing..."

"No." Tony insisted as he blocked Natasha's path to the hallway that led to the nursery. "You agreed to this."

"After much arm twisting." Bruce added with a smirk.

"You guys need this night alone together." Tony continued. "We can handle James until you get back."

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked, his eyes down the hall toward his son's nursery.

"I'll keep an eye on Tony if it makes you guys feel better." Bruce said.

"It would." Natasha said. "Although I'm sure a good threat will keep Tony in line. Should anything happen to my son, this will be your last night on Earth."

"A glare alone will make me behave." Tony said taking a step back from the protective mother. "Come on guys. This is my little baby nephew. You know that the only thing I will allow to happen to him is he gets too much attention and turns out more spoiled than me."

"I'm going to let that slip for now." Natasha said.

"Fine. Now get going you two. Have fun. Relax. Stop global threat. Just have a good time. James will be fine. Especially with bird brain watching over him." Tony said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I wonder how quick you'll master sneaking out of the house." Clint said softly as he looked down into the crib as the infant slept soundly. "With me training you, I'm sure it'll be quick and at an early age. Your mom and dad are going to kill me."

"Clint." a voice whispered.

The archer turned toward the door to see Tony quietly walking over.

"He asleep?"

"Yep. Sleeps like his dad." Clint answered. "Or like you after a night of serious drinking."

"Hey, I haven't touched the stuff since the kid was born." Tony reminded. "Man, was that an awesome celebration party."

"Amen." Clint agreed before looking back down at his godson.

"Let's go and let him sleep." Tony said. "Jarvis, keep watch and let us know if _anything_ changes in this room."

_"Yes sir."_

"I don't feel right leaving him alone like this." Clint said as he followed Tony.

"Hey, Jarvis is like the worlds best baby monitor. He'll let us know if the kid even yawns while he sleeps. He's fine. Plus I added extra security to the nursery before he was brought home." Tony said closing the door halfway.

"Guess that would be the only thing to make Natasha feel a little better about leaving him with us for the night." Clint figured.

"I think she added her own security details though." Tony said. "Plus, who would be dumb enough to try to even step foot into the nursery of the child belonging to Black Widow and Captain America while the Avengers were around?"

"Good point."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve reached over and took hold of Natasha's hand. She'd been tapping her fingers on the table top since the waiter had left.

"I can't help it Steve." she said holding his hand in hers.

"I understand." Steve replied. "I feel the same. This is the first time we've ever been away from our baby since he was born. But he's in good hands. If we learned one thing it's that we know that Clint, Tony, Bruce and Thor will buckle down and do anything for James."

Natasha lightly smiled.

"They do take really good care of him." she agreed. "And Tony really did a great job with all that security he installed."

"I know." Steve said with a smile. "James is safe and taken care of with them. We shouldn't worry. _Too_ much."

"Easier said than done." Natasha lightly stated.

"I know." Steve admitted.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Sir, it's time for young Mater Rogers' formula."_

"Thank you Jarvis." Tony said as a warmed up bottle of formula was handed to him by dummy.

"Let me do that Tony." Clint said taking the bottle.

"No fair." Tony playfully pouted.

"Hey, would you rather be the one who he spits up on?"

"There's fresh towels next to the crib." Tony said as he gave Clint a quick pat on the back.

Clint smirked. If there was one thing Tony didn't like about babies, it was the spit up that happened almost every time they were fed.

The archer walked down the hall and went into the nursery just as James was starting to wake up with soft whimpers.

"Hey kiddo." Clint said softly as he carefully picked up the infant and held him protectively in his arms as he sat on the rocking chair. "It's alright. I got you. I bet you're just hungry. You probably got your daddies appetite."

Clint adjusted the infant and allowed him to drink his formula.

"I bet you're gonna grow up to be big and strong like thim too. Saving everyone, beating the bad guys...If your mother lets you of course. I bet you'll get by her though. You are her son after all. Sneaking around is going to be in your blood. Boy, I can't wait to see you in action when you're older. You're gonna make me look like an old man."

James' only reply to anything Clint had said was a small burp before he continued drinking his milk.

Clint simply chuckled at his godson.


	2. Chapter 2: Fever

**Chapter 2-Fever**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Clint and Tony ran faster than they thought possible. They burst through the door and the loud cries were now perfectly clear.

"James." Clint exclaimed as they rushed to the crib. He reached in and picked up the crying infant. "What's wrong little guy?"

_"Sirs, it appears that young James has a fever."_ Jarvis informed.

"How bad is it Jarvis?" Tony asked as Clint failed in trying to sooth the babies cries.

_"His fever is 101.3 sir."_ Jarvis answered.

"Steve and Natasha are still on that mission in Europe. They can't answer any calls from us." Clint said, adjusting James to recling against his shoulder and patting his back gently.

"Jarvis, get Bruce on the phone. Tell him that James is sick and we need his help. Also, look up the best, quickest and safest ways to bring down a babies fever." Tony instructed.

_"Right away sir."_ Jarvis replied.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bruce walked into the nursery room with Thor right behind him.

"Bruce!" Tony exclaimed. "Thank heaven you're here!"

"What is wrong with the little one?" Thor asked looking at the baby with conerned eyes.

"He's sick." Clint answered. "He's got a fever. Came out of nowhere."

"Have you checked his temperature?" Bruce asked quickly putting his glasses on and carefully took the crying child.

"Jarvis said that it's almost 102." Tony answered. "But that was a little before we got you on the phone."

"Do you have a rectal thermometer?" Bruce asked.

"A what?" Tony questioned.

_"I can take the liberty of ordering one for you Dr. Banner."_ Jarvis offered.

"Go ahead and do that Jarvis." Bruce said. "Are you able to get an accurate reading on James' temperature right now?"

_"I am sir and his temperature is currently 101.9."_ the AI answered.

"It's not too high but we still need to bring it down." Bruce said. "Can someone fill his baby bath with lukewarm water?"

"I'm on it." Clint said and quickly went into the bathroom that was part of the nursery.

"Jarvis, make sure to order five of those baby thermometers along with the same amount of other baby medical items. All the kinds of thermometers, medicine, the works." Tony ordered.

_"Yes sir."_

"Bath's ready Bruce." Clint announced as he carried the small bathtub into the room and placed it on top of the medium height dresser.

"How will this help him?" Thor asked as Clint helped Bruce get James ready for the bath.

"The water is cool enough that it can help lower his fever." Tony explained as he watched Bruce carefully place James in the tub of water.

His cries lowered to small whimpers and nearly faded completely when Clint showed James his favorite bath toy. A small yellow tug boat.

"How did this illness befall him?" Thor asked.

"Could just be a normal fever that showed up out of nowhere." Bruce answered. "He doesn't seem to be getting sick. When was the last time he ate?"

"Regular lunch time." Clint answered. "Natasha knows if we're off by a minute to give him his bottle and she always has our a**es if that happens."

"She's a good mother." Bruce said with a small smile. "Did he have his whole bottle?"

"Majority of it. Maybe three fourths of it."

"Has he been coughing, sneezing, sleeping more, anything that he normally doesn't do?"

"He did stay asleep longer when he took his nap."

"Hm. I think it might be a regular cold. Shouldn't take long to overcome it."

_"Sirs, James' temperature is now 101.4."_ Jarvis announced.

"Good. It's helping." Clint sighed with relief and looked stunned when the toy was snatched from his hand.

"Kid learns fast." Tony mused.

"Definatly Natasha's son." Clint added with a smirk. "Imagine when he's older."

"He'll take a few pointers from me and learn how to sneak the ladies home." Tony mused and chuckled when James splashed the water.

"You better be prepared to see the end of Natasha's gun." Clint said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Clint smiled as he watched Thor hold a stuffed toy sheep toward James and playfully pulled it back when the child reached for it.

James gurggled happily, ignoring the steam blowing in his direction from the humidifier that Bruce set up in order to help keep his airways clear even though they were clear to begin with.

Thor was telling James tales of his battles in Asgard while the infant was seated in Clint's lap. Tony was sitting Indian style on the floor next to the chair the archer was sitting in and Bruce was sitting on another chair across from the three.

_"Sirs, Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff have returned and are on their way to the nursery."_ Jarvis announced.

As soon as the AI finished his announcment the group heard rushed footsteps before the door suddenly flew open. Steve and Natasha walked in, still dressed in their uniforms, and their eyes went straight to their son who had managed to grab the toy sheep from Thor.

The men slowly stood as Natasha hurried over to Clint and carefully took her son in her arms.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"He ran a bit of a fever." Bruce answered. "Tony and Clint called me right away and I got here as soon as possible. We made James comfortable, found out what was wrong and managed to bring his fever down. It'll be completely gone by morning. He doesn't have anything else that we need to worry about. He'll be fine."

"Thank you Bruce." Steve said with a grateful smile. "All of you. Thank you for taking care of James."

"Well, as bird brain pointed out earlier, I don't want to be on the recieving end of Natasha's gun." Tony said.

"Then you should be glad that I'm very grateful of how well all of you took care of my son." Natasha said and placed a kiss on her babies forehead.

"Yes. I get to live another day." Tony mused playfully as he walked out of the nursery.

"We shall leave you with your son. I am sure that you have been most worried about him while you were away." Thor said.

"You have no idea Thor." Steve said.

The thunder god gave him a smile before leaving the room.

"Let me know if you need me for anything." Bruce said.

"Thanks again Bruce."

The doctor left and Clint was about to leave when Natasha called him.

"Clint."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." she said. "For taking care of our baby."

Clint smiled and looked at James.

"How could I say no to a face like that?"


	3. Chapter 3: Diapter duty

**Chapter 3-Diaper duty**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Bruce walked into the room and heard the laughter of an infant. He quickly spotted James happily laughing as he was gently bounced up and down on Thor's knee.

The thunder god was being surprisingly gentle as he held the child. It was the most gentle Bruce had ever seen Thor be.

"Hey Thor. Spending some time with James?" Bruce greeted.

"Hello friend Bruce." Thor greeted, not taking his eyes off of the smiling baby he was holding. "Yes, the son of Steve and I are having a grand time."

"Sounds like it." Clint said as he and Tony walked in.

"Where are Steve and Natasha?" Tony asked.

"They informed me that they were going to locate items that are needed for James." Thor answered.

"Store." Tony stated simply and looked down at the laughing child. "Hey there big guy. Want to come with Uncle Tony?"

As if to answer him, James held his hands up to the billionare who took him in his arms.

"He seems like he shall grow to be a happy child." Thor said with a smile.

"Well, with us around to give him everything he wants, I'm sure he will." Tony said and chuckled as James grabbed his nose.

"Natasha will kill us if we spoil James." Bruce pointed out.

"We can spoil him but not as bad as I was." Tony said and lightly winced when his hair was grabbed.

"Looks like he's testing his limits already." Clint remarked with a smirk.

"Well he's about the only one that can get away with it." Tony said then wrinkled his nose. "Uh-oh. I think it's Clint's turn to have him."

"Dirty diaper?" Clint figured as Tony handed him his godson.

"Right on the dot." Tony answered with a smirk.

"Thanks a lot." Clint said as he walked out of the room and to the nursery. "You're Uncle Tony is such a jerk. You know that kiddo?"

James' only answer was a small muffled noise since his mouth was buried in Clint's shoulder. They entered the nursery and Clint gently placed the baby on the changing table. Just as he was about to undo the buttons on his one piece suit someone walked into the room.

"Clint?"

"Hey guys." Clint greeted the captain and spy.

"Got stuck with diaper duty?" Steve guessed as he walked over and took over the changing.

"Well, Tony had him and smelled it but decided that it was the duty of the next guardian." Clint said casually.

"Sounds like Tony." Natasha said putting away the items she and Steve had purched for their son. "I can't imagine how he'll be when he eventually has kids of his own."

"I think we're all going to get a kick out of it." Steve said as he tossed the dirty diaper into the trash bin.

"I know I will." Clint declared as Steve finished placed a clean diaper on his son. Once James was clean, he was held in his father's arms.

"I think he would like a little fresh air." Natasha said standing next to her husband. "How about a trip to the park?"

"Sounds like a plan." Steve answered with a smile.

"Want to come along Clint?" Natasha asked as she grabbed the stroller.

"Yeah." the archer answered with a smile.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Come on little man. Let's see if you like swings." Clint said holding James as he walked over to the swing set.

Natasha and Steve smiled from the bench as they watched Clint sit on a swing and lightly pushed. He held James protectively as they swang back and forth only a few inches.

"I think we picked right. Don't you think?" Natasha asked.

"I think we did." Steve answered with a smile as he put an arm around his wife's shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4: Nap time

**Chapter 4-Nap time**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little baby." Tony weakly sang.

His voice and song had no affect on James as the baby continued to fight sleep with fitful whimpers.

"He's just like me. He fights it." Tony exclaimed.

"Imagine when he's older." Bruce remarked as the child's parents walked into the room.

"No luck?" Steve guessed with a smirk.

"None." Clint answered looking defeated.

"Leave this to me." Natasha said taking her son and sat in the rocking chair.

"Leave it to the expert." Tony said with a tired yawn. "Should have done that from the start."

The room was quickly silenced when Natasha began to sing.

_"Lullaby and good night_

_In the sky stars are bright_

_May the moons silvery beams_

_Bring you sweet dreams_

_Close your eyes now and rest_

_May these hours be blessed_

_Til the sky's bright with dawn_

_When you'll wake with a yawn_

_Lullaby and good night_

_You are mother's delight_

_I'll protect you from harm_

_And you'll wake in my arms._

_Sleeyhead, close your eyes_

_For I'm right beside you_

_Guardian angels are near_

_So sleep without fear."_

Steve smiled as Natasha continued to rock their son and sing the lullaby. He smiled more when he saw Tony, Clint, Bruce and Thor had fallen asleep as well.

Bruce was slouched in the chair while the other three were reclining against the wall leaning against each other.

Natasha hummed the lullaby as she gently placed her son in his rocking crib, tucked him in and gently rocked the crib back and forth. Steve slowly made his way over to her as she finished the song and ceased rocking the crib.

"Nicely done." he said with a smile. "You put all of the kids to sleep."

"Call it a gift." Natasha said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5: Who he'll be

**Chapter 5-Who he'll be**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"We can do this." Tony said looking at the instructions. "It's simple enough."

"So why haven't you done it yet?" Clint asked holding James close as the child continued his cries of hunger. "Come on man. He's hungry."

"I'm going. I'm going." Tony replied as he quickly began to follow the instructions. He measured the water needed, the amount of powdered formula, the temperature it needed to be heated at and poured it into the bottle.

Quickly placing the top on the bottle, Tony hurried over to Clint and handed it to him. The archer tested the warmth of the formula before deciding it was perfect.

He quickly sat on the sofa, held James correctly and allowed the infant to drink his formula. Instantly, James' cries subsidded and he began to drink his milk quickly.

"He's definatly got Steve's appetite." Tony stated watching the small boy drink.

"No doubt about that." Clint agreed with a smirk as he pulled the bottle back long enough for James to catch his breath before returning the bottle.

"I wonder what he's going to be like when he's older." Tony said. "Probably be like his daddy. Patriotic, generous, probably like a clone of Steve."

"Except for the hair color." Clint pointed out.

James' hair color was a near perfect match to his mother's. The thin strands of red had thickened over the past few months and were now completely covering his scalp. But he also had the exact same eyes as his father. Two clear crystal blue eyes that would surely be put to use when he was older to get what he wanted from his uncles who would easily give into his gaze.

James finished his bottle and Clint easily burped him. The small baby gave a loud burp that surprised the two men.

"I think he gets that from Thor." Tony said.

"I think so too." Clint said as he shifted James into a comfortable position in his arms and began to gently rock him.

"I wonder if he's going to be as good looking as me." Tony wondered.

"Poor kid."

Tony lightly glared at Clint who smirked.

"Still, I wonder if he's going to look more like Steve or Natasha."

"I say Steve." Clint said. "He's got Steve's eyes and apetite. So why not look like the Cap."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Tony agreed as he sat back against the couch. "James will probably be like him too. Going around helping people, save cats that are stuck in trees, help little old ladies across the street."

Clint lightly chuckled, making sure to not be loud since James was starting to doze off.

"There's one thing about him that we'll know for sure." Tony said.

"What's that?" Clint asked.

"His Uncle Tony is going to spoil him rotten."

"Not before me."

"We can both spoil him and share in the pain that'll come when Steve and Natasha realize what he did to him and they decide to beat the living daylight out of us."

"Sounds like a good plan. If getting shot by Tasha or hit upside the head by Steve's shield means that I can spoil James all I want then I'll gladly do it." Clint said.

"I wonder if he'd want to go to private school." Tony said with a small smirk. "Imagine him walking around with his kind of people. Granted that he'll be more famous than any of them. If he gets Steve's strength then he'll be the football quarterback the whole time he's there."

"And a track star if he can ran like Steve." Clint added as he tucked the baby blanket around James. He slowly stood and made his way to the nursery with Tony right behind him.

"Either way, the kid's got a bright future ahead of him." Tony said as Clint gently placed his godson in the crib. "And he's got a heck of a family to make sure that he's taken care of."

"That's true." Clint agreed. "He's got a genius billionare, a genius doctor that can change into a rage machine, a god of thunder and a SHIELD agent to look out for him. No one will mess with him since he's the son of the Black Widow and Captain America. No one is stupid enough to try something funny with him since the Avengers are his family."

"Yep. I think it's safe to say that he'll be the next American Golden Boy." Tony mused.


	6. Chapter 6: Baby talk

**Chapter 6-Baby talk**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Guess it's just you and me today little man." Tony mused as he carried James into the newly built and decorated play room made just for the ten month old boy. "Mommy and daddy need some time together for a while and the others are the same story. Oh well. This is my chance to spoil you rotten and I am not going to let anything ruin that."

Tony placed James in his exersaucer and then sat down in front of him as the child became entranced with the colorful items around him.

"You know, I wonder if you're able to say words yet." Tony wondered. "Jarvis, start recording. I want to try to catch James' first word."

_"Of course sir."_

"James, say 'Tony'."

James looked at Tony and merely smiled.

"Come on kid. Your mom and dad would be shocked beyond belief if I got you to say your first word. Say 'Black Widow'."

"Baabaa." James gurgled.

"Well, you're close to saying bottle." Tony said. "Say 'Captain America'."

"Ababa."

"You're getting better." Tony said. "Say 'Iron Man' or 'Thor'. Maybe 'Hulk'."

James only continued to babble happily, his focus mainly on the toys.

"Ok, we're a little distracted here." Tony said and gently picked up the little boy. He then walked over to the padded mat that was decorated with different colored letters, numbers and shapes.

He placed James down and sat the child down. James then proceeded to flop onto his belly and then crawl to the pile of toys that was slightly bigger than him.

"Come back here tiny." Tony said turning James to crawl the opposite direction. "Come on James. Say something."

"Mababa."

"Well, I guess that's a start." Tony said picking up the child, lying on his back and holding James above him. "Come on champ. You're Captain America's son. He's an over achiever. You're bound to have some of that in ya. Can you at least answer how many Avengers live here?"

"Abba."

"That's right." Tony mused. "Abba. Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Oooo."

"Right again. You are so smart. You definatly get that from your Uncle Tony. Yes you do. Yes you do. You're gonna grow up to be so smart. I'll even teach you how to make your own robots. Maybe we can even make you your own suit like mine. Design is going to be tricky though. Trying to put together Captain America, Black Widow and Iron Man. Colors are gonna be tricky too. Maybe we should just wait until you're older and you figure out your hero name. You wanna do that? Wait until you're as big and strong as your daddy. Yeah. Then we can make you all kinds of cool toys."

James seemed to understand Tony as he smiled greatly.

"Alright. We're gonna make you some cool rays and boots to fly around to different places. Then your mommy and daddy can slap me silly for making you such things."

"How about I do that now?"

Tony looked up and spotted the parent's of the child he's holding.

"I don't think you want to start getting ideas of making my son his own version of your suit." Natasha warned as she walked into the play room.

"Natasha, I'm sure Tony was just kidding." Steve said as he went over and took James into his arms.

"Thanks Cap. Take my source of protection." Tony joked as he stood up. "So how'd you two enjoy your afternoon off?"

"It was pleasant." Steve answered. "But I'm just glad to be back to put James down for his nap before he got cranky."

"Me too." Tony said as Steve walked out of the room with his son.

As soon as the captain was out of the room, Tony turned his attention to the Black Widow who still had a stern gaze fixed on him.

"Hey, come on. Don't tell me that you don't think he might grow up to be like you and Steve." the genius said.

"That's actually what I'm afraid of." Natasha said lowering her eyes and her stern gaze softening a bit.

"But he'd be an awesome hero." Tony pointed out. "The son of Captain America and the Black Widow. Tell me that doesn't strike fear."

"It does but...being a mother has changed me Tony." Natasha admitted. "The idea of letting my little boy do the things that Steve and I do...It scares me."

"And you have every right to feel that way. He's your only son and child. The jewel of your eye, light of your life, brightest star in the sky...Anyway, what are you going to do when he's older?"

"_If_ he somehow has powers of his own, then I'll personally train him so that he knows how to protect himself. As for running around the world and taking out bad guys...I'm not allowing it until I see good enough evidence that he can hold himself in the field."

"Good enough for me." Tony exclaimed.

"But he is going to pick out his own suit." Natasha stated.

"Fair enough." Tony agreed. "And the whole being a mother changing you thing, it just makes you even more fierce. You have something great worth protecting."

"You do too Tony." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Prove it."

"Jarvis made me a copy of you trying to get James to say his first word."

"Jarvis, your traitor!"


	7. Chapter 7: First steps

**Chapter 7-First steps**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Come on James." Clint encouraged helping James stand on his feet. "Do this for Uncle Clint. Walk to daddy or mommy."

James merely ignored Clint as he happily clapped his hands.

"I don't think he wants to put any effort today Clint." Natasha said with a bit of a frown on her face. She was just as eager to see her son take his first steps as Clint but she feared that James was still too young to try walking.

"Steve, do you know how old you were when you started walking?" Clint asked as he continued to hold James.

"My mother had told me that I was just before a year old." Steve answered. "James is only eleven months."

"Close enough." Clint said. "Come on James. Help me out here."

The archer dared to release his grip on his godson but kept his hands only inches away from James. The three adults smiled when they saw James was standing on his own but not making a move to attempt to walk.

"Well, he's halfway there." Clint mused.

"Come on honey. Walk." Natasha encouraged.

"He needs motivation." Tony declared as he and Thor walked into the room.

"What kind of motivation would that be?" Bruce asked having been sitting on the couch quietly.

"Other than walking across the room to his parent's, he needs further motivation. Something like this." Tony answered as he pulled out a teddy bear that had taken on the colors of the Iron Man suit and even had a light up circle in its chest similar to Tony's arc reactor.

James looked excited at the new toy that was placed on his father's lap.

"See." Tony exclaimed. "Good motivation."

"You just couldn't help but make it of yourself. Couldn't you?" Bruce asked.

"What better motivation is there?" Tony asked with a smirk as he sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"His parent's." Natasha answered removing the bear from her husband and hiding it behind him. "Come on honey. Show your arrogant Uncle Tony that you don't need toys to learn to walk."

"If he does, you have to admit that I am a genius." Tony stated.

"You should also take up babysitting." Clint added. "In case your Iron Man career ever gets boring."

"Only for this little guy." Tony declared.

"Is it normal for Earth infants to walk at such an early age?" Thor asked as he seated himself on the floor.

"It's about this age that they start learning the basic of learning to walk." Bruce answered.

"Quite early compared to Asgardian children." Thor said.

"How long did it take for you?" Tony asked.

"Well, Asgardians stay as infants for longer periods than Midgardian children. I learned walking after about sixty or so years." Thor answered. "My father held a large feast in honor of my achievment."

"Sixty years? How long do you stay a baby in magic land?" Tony exclaimed.

"Only seventy years or so." Thor answered.

"Wow. Can you imagine being in diapers that long?" Bruce said.

"Not really." Tony answered.

"Back to the matter at hand." Clint said holding James again. "Come on little guy. The faster you start walking the faster you can join us in kicking bad guy butt."

"Clint, I already nearly killed Tony for that idea." Natasha warned. "Don't try to make the same mistake he almost made."

"Right. Let me rephrase that then. The faster you learn to walk the faster you can become a track star."

"Much better."

"Try the bear again." Tony suggested.

"No. He can do it." Clint said. "Look who his parent's are."

"Flattered but he has to learn at his own pace." Natasha said. "We can't make him do anything at a fast pace."

"Got to admit that he is a quick learner." Bruce said. "He's only eleven months and he's already standing on his own."

"He'll beat Steve by a whole month if he starts walking." Tony said. "Come on kid. Shame your old man."

"Well, how old were you when you first started walking?" Steve asked.

"A year." Tony slightly muttered. Obviously embarrassed that Steve beat him.

"I guess James is going to shame us all." Clint said and allowed the child to stand on his own again. The child wobbleda little but eventually found his balance before just standing there with all eyes on him.

"Motivation." Tony urged.

"James, show Uncle Tony that you can walk without a stuffed bear." Natasha urged. "Show him that you can do it on pure skill and talent."

James cooed happily before setting his eyes on his parents. Smiles appeared on everyone's face when they saw the small boy lift his foot.

"Jarvis! Are you recording this?" Tony asked with excitment.

_"I have been recording for the past thirty minutes, sir."_ Jarvis answered.

"Good."

"Go on James." Clint encouraged. "Go to mommy and daddy."

As if to listen to his godfather, James placed his foot fowardand then repeated the action with the other.

Clint smiled greatly as he watched James continue to place one foot in front of the other and slowly made his way across the floor toward his parent's are.

Natasha and Steve felt their eyes water and their hearts become heavy with joy and love as they watched their son take his first steps toward them.

"He walks proudly." Thor exclaimed as James came within reach of his mother's arms.

Natasha scooped James into her arms and hugged him close as she fought to keep her tears from spilling.

"See. He's already acting like his father and putting us to shame. Over achiever!" Tony exclaimed as Steve now hugged his son.

.

.

A/N: _Don't know anything about Asgardian babies or how long it takes them to walk and everything else of that nature. Just guesstimating on that part. Please, no flames._


	8. Chapter 8: Got away

**Chapter 8-Got away**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Bruce, catch him! He got away!"

The doctor stood from the armchair in time to see a small toddler wobble into the living room with a large smile behind his pacifier.

He smiled as he made his way to catch the red haired child. James giggled when he saw the doctor head toward him and started to walk to the side in hopes of escaping.

"Oh no you don't." Bruce declared with a grin as he grabbed the child and brought him into his arms. James giggled again just as Clint rushed into the living room.

"He is definatly Natasha's son." the archer declared. "I turn around, literally, for one second and he's gone."

"He's got Natasha's spy skills and Steve's speed." Bruce mused. "I think it's safe to say that he's going to be someone of great talents when he's older."

"No kidding." Clint agreed. "He's going to make me feel like an old man."

"I think he's going to make all of us feel that way." Bruce said and chuckled as James tried to make a grab at his glasses.

"Yep. But in the mean time...Come here little guy." Clint said taking his godson. "Your bath is waiting and you're not getting away from me this time."

"Don't jynx yourself Clint." Bruce warned with a smirk.

"Considering what we do on a daily basis, not including this little guy, that's an understatment." Clint replied with a grin before vanishing down the hall. He smiled at his godson who smiled at him in return.

"You definately make me feel like an old man." the archer said as he walked into the nursery and into the bathroom. "I wonder how your daddy feels. He's already older than all of us. I bet he feels a lot older."

Sitting James on the floor, Clint checked the bath water to find that it gotten cold during his search for the child. Turning the hot water on, he checked the water until it was at the perfect temperature.

"Alright kiddo, time to...Not again!" Clint exclaimed and saw that James had made another escape. "Definately Natasha's son!"


	9. Chapter 9: First holds

**Chapter 9-First holds**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Bruce took the picture of Clint holding the newborn James.

"Alright Bruce, you're next." Tony declared taking the camera from the doctor.

Bruce smiled as Clint stood and carefully placed James in the doctor's arms. Tony watched as a smile spread across Bruce's face as he held the child with ease. They were all aware of how Bruce helped women in other countries deliver their babies, so Bruce was sure to have plenty of knowledge and experience when it came to holding a newborn.

"Smile." Tony said as he held the camera.

Bruce smiled down at James and blinked when the flash went off. He saw spots for a few seconds but they quickly cleared.

"Alright, who's next?" Tony asked. "Point Break? How about you?"

"Lady Natasha, would it be alright for me to hold your child?" Thor asked the new mother who sat in her hospital bed.

"Of course Thor." Natasha answered with a smile. "I would be very happy if you held him."

"I'll show you how to hold him." Bruce said walking over to the thunder god. Slowly, he showed Thor how to properly hold James and support his head.

It was an adorable, and slightly humorous, sight to see. James was tiny as it was but as he was held in Thor's muscular arms he practically almost vanished.

"He is a very handsome child." Thor mused with a smile.

"Sure is." Tony agreed as he brought the camera up and took a quick picture.

"When he grows, may he join me on trips to Asgard?" Thor asked. "I would very much like for him to meet my father and learn the ways of a warrior."

"He can meet your father but we're going to have to think about that learning to be a warrior part." Steve answered taking his child in his arms. "Who's left? Tony!"

"Ah...No. I don't think that would be a good idea." Tony said putting his hands up.

"Everyone else got to hold James. It's your turn." Natasha stated.

"Guys, I really want to but...I can't." Tony said.

"Of course you can." Steve said walking over to the billionare. "I trust you."

"Ah! You said the t word." Tony said turning around, paced a few steps and then turned back. "Ok. Hand over the future second American golden boy."

Steve smirked and carefully handed his child to his friend.

Tony looked a little hesitant and nervous but otherwise seemed at ease holding the baby.

Clint snatched the camera and aimed it at Tony.

"Say cheese." the archer said.

"Smile kid. You're gonna make me an even bigger role model." Tony said holding James closer to his face.

"The only thing he's going to help you with is the father appearnce and get Pepper onto you more about marriage and kids." Natasha said as Clint took the picture.

"Then I guess you better take him back before she decides to walk in. If she sees me holding him, she'll start to get ideas." Tony said carefully giving the new mother her baby.

Natasha chuckled as she held her son. She knew that Pepper was still trying to convince Tony to walk down the aisle and for them to one day have children to call their own. Unfortunately, Tony was still hesitant because he feared that he would turn out like his father even though the others pointed out that he hadn't recently lost anyone that would cause him to spiral out of control like Howard.

"So what are you going to do if Pepper sees the picture?" Clint asked.

"We can keep it but I'll have Jarvis alert me if any of you have it in your hand and you're within thirty feet of Pepper." Tony answered, causing everyone to laugh.

Clint walked over to Natasha and looked down at the infant.

"Kid, you are going to make life so much more fun and interesting." he said.


	10. Chapter 10: Lost

**Chapter 10-Lost**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Dropping to his knees, Clint quickly scanned every possible under space in the living room. His heart continued to pound and race when he didn't see anything.

Getting back onto his feet, he continued to search the living room. Looking behind every piece of furniture and checking any possible hiding place.

The only thing he'd found was an American flag styled pacifier that was James favorite.

"Where is he?" Clint hissed to himself with worry.

He quickly glanced at the clock. Steve and Natasha were due back from SHIELD any minute. How in the world was he going to explain that he lost their son?!

"James." Clint called as he moved to the hallway. The doors were motion sensored so it could have been possible that the infant had crawled his way out of the living room.

Not spotting his godson in the hallway, Clint quickly hurried down to where the hall split in two. He glanced left and right. Not seeing a single clue that James had been by.

"I'm gonna get shot." he stated to himself as he went right. "I'm gonna get shot right between the eyes. James! Where are you?"

Holding the pacifier tight in his hand, Clint continued to search up and down the hallway and searched the opposite direction. With each piece of furniture he looked behind and every empty room he looked in his heart rate and worry continued to grow.

Leaning against the wall in defeat nearly half an hour later, Clint realized that he would have to tell Steve and Natasha what happened.

"Natasha's gonna kill me and Steve is going to bury me where no one will find me." he told himself as he walked to the suite where the couple would surely be after returning to the tower from SHIELD.

Raising his hand, Clint knocked on the door. He looked down at his hand that held the pacifier as he heard light footsteps.

Swallowing a nervous and worried gulp, Clint looked up in time to see a tired Natasha standing on the other side.

"Clint?" she asked sounding ready to fall sleep.

"Nat, you're gonna kill me but I have to tell you something." Clint said.

"What is it?" Natasha asked and noticed the item in the archer's hand. She smiled and grabbed it. "I was wondering where this was. James will be happy that you found it."

Clint raised an eyebrow and looked behind Natasha to easily spot Steve lying across the couch fast asleep with the missing child lying on top of his father also sound asleep.

"What did you want to tell me?" Natasha asked.

Clint looked at his friend a little stupified as he scrambled to think of something.

"Uh...I lost your favorite pistol?"


	11. Chapter 11: Ideas

**Chapter 11-Ideas**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony found himself enjoying the quiet afternoon with Pepper. They sat together in the living room just enjoying each others company.

That peace was interrupted when the doors to the room opened and in walked Steve and Natasha with six month old James.

"Hey guys." Pepper greeted happily as she stood and walked over to take James from Steve.

"Hey, I was having a moment with my lady." Tony lightly pouted.

"Well, sorry to interrupt but Fury called us in. Think it would be alright if you could watch Jame for a few hours?" Steve asked.

"Of course we will." Pepper answered right away. "I don't get to spend enough time with my nephew."

"Thanks Pepper. It'll only be a few hours tops." Natasha said.

"Take as long as you want. I want James all to myself." Pepper said hugging the child close.

"Hey, you're getting ideas aren't you?" Tony asked.

Natasha chuckled and pulled Steve along as they left the room to head to their meeting on the helicarrier.

"Tony, how could you not get any ideas from this adorable little guy?" Pepper replied.

"I try not to think about it." Tony answered as the strawberry haired woman sat next to him.

"But you admit you think about it." Pepper said.

"At times." Tony admitted after a second of silence. "It just diaper changing that creeps me out. I've watched when Steve's changed James. If we got a nanny or someone to do that then I wouldn't mind so much."

"Then we'll hire a nanny." Pepper said continueing to smile at James who was smiling at her.

She never realized how much she herself was craving children to call her own until the day that Natasha and Steve came home from the hospital with James. The atmosphere around the tower had changed the second that the infant arrived.

Before it had been all business, work and heroics. Now it truly has the family and home atmosphere. And it was all done by the child she was now holding.

Pepper also didn't realize how envious she was of Natasha on other matters. She's married and a mother. Has a husband and child. A family all her own.

"Tony, I want to have a family." Pepper said and finally looked at her boyfriend.

Tony looked at her a little wide eyed and surprised.

"Tony, I'm jealous of Natasha and Steve." Pepper continued. "They're married and have a baby. I want the same. I want a family."

"Pep, are you sure about this?" Tony asked. "Being pregnant alone will mean that you'll have to miss out on work for at least five to six months. You remember how cranky Natasha was on bed rest?"

"Just because she's so little and James was a healthy size. Steve was with her everyday making her feel comfortable and telling her everything that was going on."

"You comparing me to Spangles? Don't tell me you want me to wearing the same outfit as him."

"Workout a little and maybe I will." Pepper replied with a smirk. That was also something she was jealous of Natasha for. She has a gorgeously sculpted man and gentleman for a husband. Pepper didn't deny that she would stare at Steve as he was walking by or leaving a room.

Natasha certainly knew and she was sure that Tony knew as well.

"You'd sooner find me agreeing to be nice to Fury before you catch me running around the city in a spangly outfit." Tony stated and his eyes were set on James as the child cooed happily. "I wonder if he's going to wear a spangly outfit when he's older."

"Natasha probably won't let that happen." Pepper said. "I know I wouldn't."

"What? You mean you wants kids just to have them? Not let them be like their awesome daddy and building suits of their own to fly around and save people and become just as famous as me?"

"I would want our children to grow up to be the future runners of the company." Pepper said.

"So, you want them to be like you?" Tony asked with a playful pout.

"If by me you mean responsible, patient and thoughtful, then yes." Pepper answered with another smirk then looked down at James.

"James, you're giving her ideas. Stop it." Tony stated playfully as he tickled the infants stomach with a finger. James giggled happily. "You're just like your daddy. Giving people ideas and thoughts and inspiration."

"Imagine when he's older." Pepper said hugging James.

"Well, if it weren't for the hair color, he'll probably be exactly like Capsicle." Tony said.

"He'll be wonderful. Steve and Natasha are wonderful parent's." Pepper said. "I wonder what kind of mother I'll be."

"Protective, watchful, cautious..."

"Those are the same things."

"I know." Tony answered with a grin. "Pep, are you really sure that you want to have kids? We're still so young?"

Pepper looked at Tony skeptically.

"Ok, you're right but we are younger than Cap and Widow."

"Only by so many years." Pepper replied. "Come on Tony. Let's have a family already."

"When Steve and Natasha get back, I'm slapping them good for giving you James." Tony said before he took the child in his arms. "You wanna see me slap mommy and daddy?"

"Tony, I'm sure that you couldn't lay a finger on Natasha and you'd break your hand touching Steve." Pepper said.

"True on both parts. Just don't let James hear it when he's older." Tony said. "He needs to know that his awesome Uncle Tony is just as tough as Captain America. I'm already cooler and James knows that. Don't you small fry? Yeah, you know. You know that I'm cooler than your dad."

"See? You're already showing promising signs of being a father." Pepper said with a smile.

"Take him back." Tony said with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12: Parent's talk

**Chapter 12-Parent's talk**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha smiled as she placed her son in his crib, tucked his blanket around him and kissed his forehead lovingly. She turned on his table top nightlight and baby monitor before quietly leaving the nursary and making her way to the living room of the large suite.

She quickly found her husband finishing a piece of apple pie on the sofa.

"Shouldn't eat so many sweets this late." she lightly teased.

"Can't help it." Steve said grabbing her hand and pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm addicted to sweet things."

Natasha chuckled and gave Steve a quick kiss, tasting the apple pie on his lips.

"Steve," she said taking a serious tone. "We have to talk about something."

"What is it?"

"Tony has actually brought this to my attention a few times already but I wanted to talk to you about it."

"What?"

"Steve, when James is older, what if he somehow has the same abilities we have?" Natasha asked. "Both of us have super soldier serum locked in our genetics. What if he somehow has it in his and he's able to do things like us? What if he wants to do the things we do?"

Steve gained a look of understanding.

"I understand and, actually, I've thought about that too." he said. "If he gains abilities like us, there's really nothing we can do about it except make sure that he knows how to use them properly. But we can talk to him if he wants to do the same thing we do. We can try to keep it quiet for as long as we can but he'll eventually find out. I think it would be better to let him know as soon as he starts asking questions. It'll just make it complicated when he's older and notices what we do and starts wondering if he can do the same."

"That's what worries me." Natasha said. "Just the thought of our only son, our only child, running around out there facing the danger we face, it scares me."

"Me too." Steve agreed pulling her closer to his body. "But really, we're doing that to him already. We're his only parent's, his only blood family, and we're running around out there facing all the threats that pop up. One wrong move and he could lose one or both of us."

"Steve, I think I'm going to quit the team." Natasha said. "I love my job but I love our baby even more."

"I know." Steve said. "I don't think Fury will like it but he'll understand and I might do the same. Right now, James is our number one priority. We can't let him grow up during this time without his parent's. I remember my father dying at a young age and then loosing my mother not long after. Not having my parent's killed me. I don't want James to go through the same thing. Maybe when he's older and understands we can return to the field. But right now, we should talk to Fury about taking some kind of temporary retirment."

"That makes us sound old." Natasha weakly joked.

"Hey, don't forget how old I really am." Steve replied with a small smirk. "James really can call me 'old man'."

"Guess it's a good thing that women lie about their age." Natasha said.

"Guess you're lucky that I'm the only one who knows how old you, roughly, are." Steve added.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Two days later, Steve and Natasha were signing forms that were allowing them to take temporary retirment until they felt James was at the right age to understand his parent's line of work.

Like Steve had guessed, Fury hadn't liked the thought of loosing two of the six Avengers but he did understand their concerns and had managed to make a deal with the two.

Should there ever be a situation serious enough, Fury would contact the soldier and spy and inform them that their help was needed. Steve and Natasha agreed to those terms as long as someone trustworthy, Coulson, would watch James while they were gone.

Right now Steve and Natasha were returning to the tower with happy smiles on their faces. They'd finally be able to see their son every day without having to worry about being called for a mission or worrying if they would return to him at all.

Now they would be around to see everything and be there for James. It was all they could ask for.


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween

**Chapter 13-Halloween**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony's head snapped up when he heard Pepper squeal and saw her rush over to the doorway where Steve was standing with James in his arms dressed as Captain America.

"Oh my goodness. He's so adorable!" Pepper exclaimed as she took the child into her arms.

"He's going to take your place in the eye of America soon Cap." Clint said with a smirk as he walked over to observe his godson.

"Hey, it was Natasha's idea to dress him up like this." Steve stated.

"Are you going to take him out to get some candy?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. Natasha and I want to get some pictures of his first Halloween." Steve answered.

"You gonna put the suit on?" Tony asked walking over and smiling at James who smiled at him in return.

"No. But Natasha thought it would be funny for me to dress up like a gladiator and her a fairy."

Pepper eyed Tony who was obviously trying to hold back laughter.

"Mind if I tag along?" Clint asked.

"I don't mind and I'm sure James would enjoy it too." Steve answered with a smile.

"Good. I'll be Robin Hood." Clint declared. "No wait! I'll be a war vet. I can be James' lacky."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Holy cow!" Bruce exclaimed as Clint walked into the living room with a weighed down bag of candy.

"I'm taking this kid trick or treating every year." The green clad archer exclaimed as he placed the bag on the table with the contents spilling out.

"Until he gets to the point where he says he's too old to dress up anymore." Natasha said wearing a soft pink dress and wearing lavender colored wings that sparkled in the light.

"That ain't gonna be for a while." Clint declared grabbing a chocolate candy bar.

"You'll probably be eating most of the candy anyway." Steve said walking in dressed as a gladiator and holding a sleeping James.

"We don't want him to get any cavities." Natasha added.

"Yep. More for me." Clint stated as he ate the chocolate bar. "This kid is gonna make me fat."

"No. You putting that candy in your mouth will make you fat." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Well...it's his fault for being so cute." Clint said and ate another piece of candy.


	14. Chapter 14: Sweets

**Chapter 14-Sweets**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Clint lightly smirked as he gazed at the reflection in the toaster. A mane of firey red hair was sticking up over the counter and gazing at the desert tray.

The archer continued to pretend like he didn't notice his four year old godson trying to sneak sweets. He knows very well that Natasha and Steve don't allow James to have very many sweets.

But Clint figured that the young boy somehow inherited his sweet tooth.

Lightly clearing his throat to give James a warning, Clint turned and smirked when he no longer saw his godson.

"Boy," he said playing along since he full well knew that James was still ducking behind the counter. "I can't wait to have these cookies. They smell so good. I think I'm going to have one now. I wish James was here so he could have one too."

"I'm here!" James declared popping up like a jack-in-the-box.

"Ah ha!" Clint declared with a grin. "I knew it. You were trying to get one before dinner. Weren't you?"

"Are you gonna tell?" James asked suddenly looking very guilty.

Cilnt smiled and picked up the small boy then placed him on the counter.

James was really showing signs of looking like his father but has the health that Captain America possessed which Steve was eternally grateful for.

Truth be told, Steve had been worried that his son would turn out like him before he'd gotten the super soldier serum. He was scared that his only child would have the same problems that he'd once possessed and that he would be severely underweight as well.

Making him a perfect target for bullies like his father had been.

But Steve's fears were put to rest when he saw his son running around without getting easily tired and had been told by doctor's that he was growing perfectly well for his size and age.

Steve had nearly cried tears of joy when he heard that his son was the picture of perfect health.

Clint could easily tell that if James was going to look anything like this father when he was older, then there were going to be a lot of girls lining up to try to win his heart.

That was where he would come in. Clint couldn't let his godson walk around without the proper knowledge of how to win over a lady or tell which one's were just being nice to him in hopes of becoming famous by dating the son of Captain America.

Clint would be hell bent on making sure that James wouldn't be hurt like that.

"Tell you what little man." Clint said and grabbed two cookies from the tray. "We'll both have one. That way, neither one of us can be blamed and we can share the trouble if we're caught. Sound fair?"

"Yeah." James agreed eyeing the cookie.

"Alright then. Have at it." Clint said and gave him the cookie. The two savored the taste of the chocolate chip cookies. Freshly baked and the chocolate was nice and gooey.

"Will mom and dad be mad?" James asked with innocent eyes and chocolate smeared over his mouth.

"If they don't catch us then they won't be." Clint answered.

"But daddy said that it's not nice to hide things."

"Of course he did." Clint lightly muttered but turned his gaze back to James. "He's right. But it's just a little cookie. It won't hurt anyone."

"Oh really?"

"Uh oh." James and Clint said in unison then turned to the living room doors where they spotted Natasha with her arms crossed.

"Hi mommy." James said putting on the innocent face that Clint had taught him.

"James, what did your father and I tell you about sweets?" Natasha asked as she walked over to her son and partner.

"Not to have them unless you said so." James answered turning his eyes to the floor.

"Nat, it's my fault. I said he could have one." Clint said.

"Oh, you'll be hearing it from me." Natasha assured before turning back to her son. "Go tell your father what you did. He's in the gym with Uncle Tony."

James nodded and was placed on the ground. He left the room slowly. Like any child that got caught in the act, he wasn't looking forward to the punishment.

"Nat, just let me take the blame." Clint said.

"Normally, I would." Natasha said sitting on the bar stool. "But Steve and I want James to learn the difference between right and wrong and knowing when he has to admit to his mistakes and to take responsibility for them. Clint, I know you mean well. You're wonderful to him. But I think you're really living up to your promise of trying to spoil him rotten."

"I aims to please." Clint said with a weak smirk.

"Working so far." Natasha replied with her own smirk. "As for punishment, you and I are having a sparring session after dinner."

"Can't I just shoot myself now?" Clint asked looking horrified.

"You'd rather it be you and Steve in the ring?" Natasha asked.

"Never mind."

Natasha lightly chuckled.

"By the way, he's master that sad puppy look." she said.

"I swear, he learned to play innocent from me but that look came straight from Steve!"


	15. Chapter 15: Questions

**Chapter 15-questions**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

James sat quietly as he watched his Uncle Tony put different things together. He was amazed at how his uncle was able to make great things from these different metal parts.

He'd seen his uncle in the amazing Iron Man suit but had never gotten too close to it since his uncle and parent's strictly told him that he should never go near it.

To make their point clear, the Iron Man suit was kept in a secure vault that only a few of the adults could get into.

But really, James was more interested in the way his Uncle Tony was able to make such creations.

"Uncle Tony?"

"What is it small fry?" Tony asked not looking up from his work.

"How are you so smart?"

Tony smiled happily.

"I need to ask you the same for asking such a good question." Tony said giving the boy a smile. "I just wish your father would do the same."

James chuckled.

"Honestly kid, this was how I was born." Tony answered returning to what he was going. "My dad was really smart and I guess he just passed it on to me. Like the way you're such a good boy. You get that from your dad. He was the same way."

"You knew him when he was little?" James asked looking a little excited.

"No. He was born _way_ before I was." Tony answered with a little chuckle. "But I heard a lot about him when I was kid. I didn't get to meet your dad until a few years ago. Not too long before you were born."

"What about my mommy?"

"I met her a little before I met your dad."

"What about Uncle Thor?"

"Same time as your dad."

"What about Uncle Bruce and Uncle Clint?"

"Same."

"Why are you Iron Man?"

"Long story kid. I'll tell you when you're older though."

"Why?"

"Because your mom and dad would kill me if they knew I told you that story while you're still so little."

"Do they know it?"

"Yes."

"How old do I have to be before you can tell me?"

"Twenty seven."

"How far away is that?"

"Not too long."

"How did you make Jarvis?"

"Almost the same way that I made Iron Man."

"So why can't I see him?"

"Because he's a machine with a voice."

"Does Uncle Thor really come from another universe like he says?"

"I've never been there, so I can't answer that honestly."

"Uncle Tony?"

The genius looked up at his nephew, wondering how many questions the child could possibly have in store for him.

"Can I have ice cream?" the little boy asked with innocent eyes.

Tony smiled and put his equipment for an energy shield down.

"Of course you can small fry." he answered as he led James out of the lab.

_Boy, he must get his curiosity from his dad._ Tony thought.


	16. Chapter 16: Who my parent's are

**Chapter 16-Who my parent's are**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_"James, we have to leave for a while and we're not sure when we'll be back."_

_"Why do you have to leave, dad?"_

_"We can't tell you what it is but it's very important. We'll come back home, James. I promise you."_

James watched with teary eyes as his parent's slowly boarded a helicopter. They turned and waved at him one last time before they finally climbed in and the pilot closed the door.

The seven year old boy saw his parent's look through the window on the door. Their eyes were sad and filled with unshed tears as the helicopter began to lift into the air.

"James, let's go back inside. Alright?" Clint asked with a gentle hand on his godson's shoulder.

James nodded and followed his godfather back inside.

"Don't worry James. They'll be back before you know it." Clint assured.

"But why did they have to go?" James asked sadly.

"James, you probably don't know it but you're mom and dad are very important people." Clint said as he motioned for the young boy to sit at the table and then gathered items to make him a bowl of ice cream.

It isn't really his place to tell James his parent's true identities but he could at least give him enough information to ease his young fearful mind.

The archer placed the bowl of ice cream in front of James but knew that he wasn't very interested in the treat since he didn't right away dive into it like he would normally do.

"Why are they important?" James asked. "What do they do?"

"James, I can't really tell you everything." Clint said sitting in the chair next to James. "That's for your mom and dad to answer but I can tell you a little."

James ate a spoonful of ice cream but his blue eyes stayed on Clint.

"You know how Tony is Iron Man and how I'm Hawkeye?"

James nodded, his interest growing more.

"Well, your mom and dad do things like me and Tony." Clint said and pulled out a picture from his coat pocket. He handed it to James and watched as his expression turned to surprise.

James stared at the picture of his mother and father standing together in front of a sign that said SHIELD.

His father was dressed in a mostly blue uniform that had the decoration of the American flag and a round shiled on his right arm. His mother was dressed in all black with a variety of weapons on her.

"You've seen them before kid." Clint said.

"My mom and dad are...Captain America and Black Widow?" James asked.

"They are kiddo." Clint confirmed. "You're dad is the one and only famous super soldier and your mom is the famous super spy. They're Avengers."

"They are?" James asked with big eyes.

"You're dad is the team leader." Clint answered.

"But, why don't they always go with you when you leave?" James asked.

"Because when you were still a baby, they were scared of being called away like they just were at any time." Clint explained. "They didn't want to be the kind of parent's that only saw their son when he was asleep or just in pictures or over a video chat. They wanted to be here with you every day. To see you grow up and be here for you whenever you needed them. They talked with Director Fury about it. Fury wasn't too happy about letting them go but he knew it was the right thing to do. He allowed them to be here with you at all times but they agreed that if a situation serious enough came upand they were needed then Fury could call them back in. They've been dreading this day for years."

"They stopped being super heroes because of me?"

"They didn't stop entirely. Kind of like taking a _really_ long vacation." Clint explained. "You're their only child, James. They want the best for you and they want to see everything you do as you get older. They wanted to be here for their only kid."

"They'll come back, right?" James asked a little fearful.

"Of course they will." Clint answered. "One thing your dad always did is make sure that we always come home. He always makes sure this crazy little family of ours always comes back in one piece. Give or take a few bumps to the head. Half of them thanks to your Uncle Tony."

"Besides the one in Rino, that's a lie and you know it." Tony declared walking over to the two. "But he is right about your dad always making sure that we're still alive and safe at the end of a mission. Got on my nerves all the time when he would constantly ask us our positions and conditions but it was all for the best. It was a crazy little habit of his. But a good one."

"Since my dad is Captain America, how old is he?" James asked.

"You tell him!" Tony and Clint declared pointing to each other.


	17. Chapter 17: Drawing

**Ch 17-Drawing**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

James quietly walked into the room where he spotted his father standing in front of an easel and canvas. His hands were quickly moving about the white surface.

"Need something James?" Steve asked with a smirk as he looked over to spot his son half hiding behind the door.

"Uh,"

"Come on over." Steve insisted as he stepped away from his project and wiped his hands on a towel.

James quickly obeyed his father and walked over. He was picked up and placed on a stool which allowed him to see what his father was doing.

On the canvas was an amazing half done sketch of a vase of various flowers.

"You did that, dad?" he asked.

"Yeah." Steve answered.

"Where did you learn to draw like that?"

"I learned when I was about your age." Steve answered. "I didn't have a lot of friends and I wasn't able to play sports like others could. So, one day I just started drawing and it became a hobby of mine."

"Can mom draw?"

"Honestly, I've never seen her try." Steve answered with a bit of a surprised smile. "I'll have to ask her soon."

"Can you teach me to draw, dad?" James asked with pure excitment in his eyes.

Steve smiled and quickly got a few blank pieces of paper and drawing items placed on a table for his son to use.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha walked into the room that Tony had set up to be the art studio in hopes of finding her husband. Sure enough, she found him along with their son.

Her eyes went wide at the sight but she couldn't help but smile too.

"Well, I know two people who are getting a bath." She said which caused the two to cease in their actions of smearing paint on one another. Both Rogers have various colors of paint all over their clothes, hair and faces.

"Hi momma." James greeted innocently and handed Natasha a still clean piece of paper. "I drew this for you. Dad showed me how to draw."

Natasha took the paper from her son and smiled when she saw three stick figures standing next to each other in what appeared to be the Avengers Tower.

Under each figure, James had written mom, dad and me and all three were holding hands with each other.

"James, it's beautiful." she said. "Thank you sweetheart."

James just smiled happily.

"Now, I think it's time you and your father went to take a bath." she said.

"Do we have to?" James asked.

"Yeah, do we have to?" Steve repeated with a smirk as he lifted James into his arms.

"It's either you take a bath or we don't go to the playground." Natasha said.

"Come on dad. We need to go take a bath." James declared.

"Let's go then." Steve announced and left the room.

Natasha smiled as the two left the studio before looking at the picture in her hands again.

"He's going to be just like his father." she said before leaving the room as well.


	18. Chapter 18: He too is worthy

**Chapter 18-He too is worthy**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Thor, you left Mjolnir out in the open again." Steve said walking toward the thunder god with the said hammer in his hand.

"I apologize." Thor said. "I sometimes forget that I am in Midgard and not back in Asgard."

"No problem. I'm just worried that James might accidentally trip over it or something." Steve said handing Thor his prized hammer.

"Steven, is it possible that James may also be like you? Worthy to weild Mjolnir?" Thor asked as he looked at his hammer and then the soldier before him.

"Hm. I have no idea." Steve answered. "Everyone says he's very much like me but I don't know if he could lift your hammer."

"May we see if he is worthy?" Thor asked with a bit of an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Well...alright." Steve answered. "Jarvis, can you ask James if he can come to the living room?"

_"Of course, Captain Rogers."_

Not even three minutes went by when the doors to the living room slid open and in walked ten year old James.

"Hi dad. Hi Uncle Thor." he greeted.

"Greetings my nephew!" Thor exclaimed, forgetting the reason of James appearance and embracing him in a large hug. "You have grown since I last saw you."

"I saw you this morning." James pointed out.

"It is possible." Thor replied.

"Thor." Steve said.

"Oh. Of course." Thor stated as he remembered what they were doing and put James down. "James, I had asked your father a question and we would like to see if my theory is possible or not."

"What is it?" James asked.

"James, you remember how Uncle Thor explained that only the worthy are allowed to pick up his hammer?" Steve asked as he knelt next to his son.

"Yeah." James answered.

"Well, he wants to see if you're worthy to pick up Mjolnir like me." Steve said.

"But it looks heavy." James said eyeing the hammer that Thor placed on the ground before him.

"Well, when I lift it it's not very heavy." Steve said. "Just try to pick it up off the ground. You don't have to do like your uncle and try to smash someone with it."

"He could with practice." Thor stated.

"Not until he's older and you'll have to get by his mother first." Steve said.

"Ah...perhaps I can just enchant him of tales of my many battles." Thor said.

Steve chuckled before turning back to his son.

"Go ahead James. Just try to pick up and nothing else." Steve said.

"I'll try." James said and stepped foward.

Steve watched with the careful eyes and concern of a father. Thor watched with excitment as James gripped the handle with both hands.

The young boy took in a deep breath and released it before pulling his arms up.

Steve and Thor both smiled when they saw Mjolnir being lifted.

"He is worthy!" Thor exclaimed with a large smile as James put the hammer down.

"Is that good, dad?" James asked.

"It is." Steve said and hugged his son. "That's a very good thing."

"It means that you have a pure heart." Thor said. "You're worthy to possess the power that I carry."

"So I can fly?" James asked excitedly.

"Only when you are holding Mjolnir." Thor answered. "And I do not believe that your mother would be pleased if I had allowed you to do such a thing."

"No, she would not." Steve agreed. "But I'm really proud of you James."

"Yes. You are a good man like your father. And I'm sure that you will be a great warrior like him when you are grown."

"Will mom let me, dad?" James asked.

"Maybe." Steve answered. "But you may need to be a little older first and I know that she's going to want you to know hand to hand combat. Better go tell her what you just did."

James nodded and ran out of the room to locate his mother.

"I see him being very much like you, Steven." Thor said. "He shall be a great warrior but a greater man."

Steve smiled. Really, his greatest joy as a parent was knowing that his son has a good heart.


	19. Chapter 19: Mommy kissed Santa

**Ch 19-Mommy kissed Santa**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Please mommy. Please." James begged as his mother carried him to his room.

"James, I already told you. You're too young to try to stay up to wait for Santa." Natasha told her five year old.

She walked down the hall of their two storied home that had been purchased as a wedding gift for her and her husband by SHIELD. The organization had surprised them with it at the reception and the two felt overjoyed.

They had been planning on getting a home of their own shortly after their wedding but this was even better. The house was spacious and located in a very good neighborhood.

Tony had insisted they keep their private floor at the tower since he demanded to see James at least three times a week. That was easily agreed upon but the couple wanted to spend this Christmas at their home with their son.

Right now, James was insisting that he was old enough to stay up to try to sneak a peek at Santa when he came during the night.

But Natasha was being firm in her insistance that he go to sleep. But there was still his father.

"Daddy, can I stay up to see Santa?" James asked as he was placed on his bed. All three of them know very well that Steve was a softie when it came to his son.

The other men on the team some times teased Steve about being wrapped around his son's finger but they also understood that James would be the only child that he and Natasha would ever get to have. So it was understandable that he wanted to give his son everything that he never had.

Steve wanted to say yes but he knew very well that Natasha would be upset with him if he allowed his son to stay up.

"Sorry kiddo. Mommy said you have to go to sleep." Steve said as he pulled the blanket up to his son's shoulders.

"But I want to see Santa." James muttered.

"I know you do but when you're a little older, I promise that you can stay up as late as you want to try to see him. But since you're only five, if you stay up too late that means you won't be up early enough to open your presents."

James eyes widened a little at his father's logic. Opening presents were about the only thing that overcome his want to stay up to see the bringer of gifts.

"Better get to sleep then." Natasha said.

"Ok." James agreed and recieved kisses on his forehead from his parent's.

"Good night James." Steve said. "See you in the morning."

"Night daddy. Night mommy." James said sleepily.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Hours later, James woke with a start when he heard the sound of bells. He was so sleepy that he nearly didn't make the connection. When he did, he was awake in an instant and jumped out of his bed.

He crept out of his room and went down the hall toward the stairs. Crouching down behind the banister, he peeked down toward the foyer and his blue eyes went wide at what he spotted.

He right away saw a tall white bearded man in a bright red suit and black boots.

"Santa." he whispered with a smile creeping on his face. He was about to rush down the stairs to greet the jolly man when he spotted his mother walk enter the room and over to Santa.

"Hello Santa." she greeted with a smile.

"Hello ma'am." Santa replied with a deep voice. "Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Depends." Natasha answered as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

James lightly gasped at the sight of his mother kissing Santa.

_Daddy's gonna be mad when I tell him._ the young boy thought before he rushed back to his room before his mother spotted him.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Morning quickly came and James was wide awake when he walked into the kitchen where his parent's were.

James looked at his mother but remained silent.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Natasha greeted as she walked over and hugged her son.

James just smiled.

"Ready to open a few presents before we go to see your uncles?" Steve asked with a bright smile.

James nodded happily.

"Come on then." Natasha said and left the kitchen to go into the living room.

"Daddy," James said softly. "I gotta tell you something."

"What is it?" Steve asked as he picked his son up and held him in his arms.

"I saw Santa last night." James answered.

"You did?" Steve asked looking a little surprised.

"Yeah." James answered. "And...I saw mommy kissing him."

Steve's eyes went completely wide at what his son just said.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"I saw mommy kissing Santa last night." James repeated. "Are you mad at mommy?"

Steve lightly shook his head to get out of his surprised state.

"No. No, I'm not mad at her." he answered. "And I'm proud of you for telling me this."

"Are you gonna tell mommy I told you?" James asked.

"No. I'll tell her I saw her do it." Steve answered.

"Hey, I thought we were going to open presents." Natasha said as she re-entered the kitchen.

"She's right. Go get some presents." Steve said and put his son down. The young red head boy quickly dashed out of the kitchen.

"What was going on?" Natasha asked her husband.

"I think James got his wish to see Santa after all." Steve answered.

Natasha looked a little surprised at what he said.

"You mean..."

"He saw his mother kissing Santa last night." Steve finished as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder's.

Natasha lightly chuckled.

"Next time Tony and Clint talk you into dressing up as Santa instead of Captain America to surprise kids at the hospital, make sure you change before you come back." she said.


	20. Chapter 20: First Christmas

**Chapter 20-First Christmas**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha walked into the bedroom and smiled when she saw her husband rocking their son in his arms while quietly singing a Christmas carol he knew as a child that wasn't around anymore.

James looked content in his father's arms as he lightly sucked on his pacifier and listened to his father sing to him. The small child had a hand wrapped around one of his father's finger's but his eyes stayed completely on Steve's face.

The red haired woman walked over and looked down at her son.

"Tomorrow will be our first Christmas as a family." she mused with a happy tone.

"I still can't believe it." Steve said as he continued to rock his son whose eyes were starting to droop. "Celebrating our first Christmas as parent's and with our baby boy."

"Clint said that he's going to have three different camera's out and Jarvis recording in order to catch every second of James' first Christmas." Natasha said.

Steve lightly chuckled.

It did sound like something that Clint would do. Being a godfather brought out something different in the archer. It made Steve and Natasha happy knowing that they picked the right person to watch over James should anything happen to them.

When the infant was sound asleep, Steve gently placed him in the space in the middle of the bed. Steve and Natasha soon laid down on either side of their son. The baby was wrapped in his baby blanket and absorbed the warmth from his parent's.

"He's perfect." Steve said.

"I still can't believe it." Natasha said as she gently brushed her finger across her son's chubby cheek. "I still can't believe that something so beautiful and perfect came from me."

"Because you are beautiful and perfect." Steve insisted.

"He gets it from you." Natasha replied.

"Hey, don't put yourself down." Steve said. "I'm sure that when he's a teenager he's going to inherit sneaking out of the house from someone."

Natasha lightly smirked. She was sure that James was going to look like his father and take after him in some some personality traits. She even believed that James may very well become something of a second Captain America.

She thought the idea of her son becoming like his father was the greatest thing a mother could ask for. She would be very proud if her son ever wore a costume and shield like his dad.

Naturally, as a mother, she thought that the idea of her son becoming anything like Steve or herself was frightful. Because of the Red Room, Natasha thought that she would never have children.

But when Bruce made a discovery after he'd somehow gotten ahold of her DNA, he announced that he could give her medication that would cancel the Red Room's work and allow her the chance to have a child.

It was a once in a life time opprutunity for her and she took it. Nine months later, James arrived and would be the only child that she and Steve would ever get to have.

The thought of loosing her only son and child...Natasha didn't want to think about it. She felt she would snap if something ever happened to James.

The men were always telling her that she was just a protective mother. That she always had her eyes on her son to make sure that he didn't even get so much as a scratch when he was in his playpen that had been made childproof ten times over.

Tony and Clint kept saying that it looked like the playpen was made out of multicolored cottonballs.

Natasha did her best to ignore the two but knew they had a point. Not that she was denying the fact that she's a protective mother.

She would do anything to protect her baby boy. She would take down anyone who she deemed unsafe to be aroud her son. She would surely kill anyone who she believed might harm her child.

She wasn't even really trusting SHIELD to be around her son because she feared that they would try to turn him into a lackey of theirs. If James become a hero like father on his own free will, Natasha would gladly support him.

But if SHIELD so much as tried to nudge him in the direction of joining their ranks without her knowledge, they were going to have a very angry ex Russian spy to deal with. And she was sure that she would have her husband at her side.

If it were up to her, she'd just quit being a SHIELD agent and possibly being an Avenger to be a full time mother. Steve had already voiced that he would do the same thing had he not already promised to serve his country in the 40's.

Not even a year after he'd been thawed from the ice, he was re-enlisted and back in the army, taking the position of captain once more. He'd already gone to one country to help troops and came back after four months.

Upon his return, Natasha had shown him how much she had missed him and not too long after that she discovered that she was pregnant.

It had been the best thing to ever happen to her. Having a child with the man she loves was a real blessing. One that she had never believed would be bestowed on her.

The mother was pulled out of her thoughts when her son lightly yawned and shifted. He continued to sleep, his breathing but a whisper in their ears.

As she looked at her infant son, Natasha decided that it didn't matter what she thought of herself. Her son was all that mattered. The way that would be raised, the way he would learn who his parent's truly are, keeping him safe from enemies, teaching him right from wrong, teaching him how to choose the right friends, how to handle the press when they want to talk to the son of Captain America...

But Natasha found herself excited about it all.

"Let's try to get some sleep." Steve said softly. "Tomorrow is Christmas and I have a feeling that it's going to be very eventful."

"With Tony and Clint around, that's an understatment." Natasha said with a smile. She quickly leaned over to kiss her husband and son good night.

Steve returned her kiss before placing a loving kiss on James' forehead. Then he and his wife fell asleep with their greatest treasure sleeping between them.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Present time!" Tony and Clint announced happily as everyone gathered in the large living room.

Natasha smiled and looked at her son who was sitting on his father's lap with a little baby Santa hat on his head.

"Let's let the twerp open something first." Clint stated with a smile and he searched through the pile of presents and nearly diving into the pile to find a present that somehow nearly got placed behind the large tree.

"Jarvis, start recording." Tony stated.

_"Already doing so, sir."_ the AI replied as Clint finally fished out a present wrapped with baby reindeer paper.

Natasha smiled more as her friend walked over, knelt down and held the present in front of his godson. James was right away entranced by the colorful paper and lightly patted the box with his small hands.

"He's got you eager nature." Bruce said with a smirk.

"That's my godson." Clint mused before opening the present for the child. The removed paper allowed them to see something they hadn't seen before.

A complete set of Avengers baby items.

A round rattle that was designed to look like Thor's hammer, baby mittens that looked like the Hulk's fists, two teething rings where each little circluar ring were painted to look like Steve's shield and the other to look like Tony's arc reactor, a baby size pair of black earmuffs that had red hour glasses on each side and a small purple scarf that had a small hawk at the bottom.

Then there were six one piece suits that took styles after each Avengers along with matching beanies and booties.

"Clint, this is amazing." Natasha mused.

"Where did you find that?" Tony asked.

"It is actually the first of those to come out." Clint explained. "I got called to the place that was making them. They wanted my opinion on them and gave me the very first one made to give to James."

"It's wonderful." Steve mused with a smile as Natasha removed the Santa hat to place the Captain America beanie on James. "Thank you."

"Mine next." Tony declared as he dug out a present wrapped in Iron Man printed paper.

"Where'd you find that kind of paper?" Pepper asked.

"I...found it." Tony answered before handing over the present.

The happy parent's watched as their friend's presented glorious gifts to their son. They were so happy that their first Christmas with their son was going so wonderfully with the people they saw as family.

It really was the best Christmas they could ever ask for.

.

.

A/N: _MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! MAY YOUR HOLIDAY BE PERFECT AND BRIGHT! _


	21. Chapter 21: Taking after

**Ch 21-Taking after**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Clint, where's James?" Natasha asked.

The archer looked up from his magazine.

"He's right..." the man froze when he saw that his godson was nowhere in sight. He looked up to Natasha who had her hands on her hips and a look on her face that was a mix of worry and anger.

"Clint, where is my son?" she asked in a near calm voice that hid a deadly tone underneath.

"He was right here playing with his toys." Clint said as he stood and looked about the room. He had seen the three year old just a few seconds before his mother showed up. The kid was really taking after his mother in being sneaky.

Clint knew that the child couldn't have wondered off very far but, knowing Natasha, he didn't have more than a few seconds to find the missing child before he suddenly went missing.

"Clint, I swear, if something happened to my son..."

_Squeak._

The suddenly noise stopped Natasha's threat and they both looked over toward the vent near the two inches above the floor. The vent cover had been lifted and was being held up by a tiny hand while a second shoved a small box into the open.

Then, James crawled out of the vent and lowered the vent lid. He picked up his box and was about to walk off when he saw his mother and godfather.

"James, were you just crawling around in the vent?" Natasha asked.

The small boy looked at his mother with his innocent blue eyes and nodded. Before Natasha could say anything else, Clint threw his arms out wide and had a large smile on his face.

"Give me a hug James!" He exclaimed as he knelt down to catch the child who eagerly hugged him. "I am so proud of you!"

Natasha lightly sighed, knowing she would have to tell Steve about this later and knowing that they were probably going to have to lock down all of the vents to prevent this from happening again.

_Instead of taking after his father, he's taking after Clint._ Natasha thought to herself.


	22. Chapter 22: New Years

**Chapter 22-New Years**

**By MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Last time Stark. Last time." Clint announced as he walked into the room with two bags in each arm.

"What is all of that?" Steve asked as he sat on a stool with James on his lap.

"Drinks for the adults." Tony answered.

"Your cabnet doesn't have enough?" Natasha remarked.

"Hey. There's plenty. But even that may not hold Thor and Capsicle. So, in honor of New Years, I sent bird boy to get all of the good stuff." Tony explained as he stood behind the fridge door.

"Good attempt but let's see if it'll work." Bruce said.

"I think it might at least make them feel buzzed." Tony said as he walked over to Steve with something behind his back. "And for the pipsqueak here. This."

The inventor brough out a bottle that held what looked to be chocolate milk.

"Tony!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Come on. It's New Years. Even he can have a little something." Tony said as he handed the bottle to the infant who right away began to drink the milk as if he hadn't been fed all day. "See. He likes it."

"May be a sign of things to come with how he's drinking it too." Clint said as he watched with amazement as James quickly drank the chocolate milk.

"Then I pray that he inherited the serum." Steve said as he helped his son hold his bottle.

"I blame you." Natasha said giving Tony a small shove.

"Me?" Tony exclaimed.

"You've around him a lot." Bruce said. "Maybe he picked up on your love of drinking."

"He takes after me?" Tony questioned then lightly smiled at the thought before getting slapped upside the head by the child's mother.

"He turns out anything like you, you're a dead man." Natasha warned. "I want James to be like his father."

"Natasha." Steve tried to speak but was cut off by his wife.

"No one stick up for Tony. There is no way that I am going to allow my only son to become a playboy or fly around in a metal suit. If he's going to take after anyone it's going to be his father."

Clint took a bottle from a bag, opened it and took a gulp. He knew how Natasha got when she went into protective mother mode. He was just glad that he wasn't the one hearing it from her this time.

"Hey, I'm with you all the way about him taking after Capsicle. But what if we just made him a little something to..."

"No!"

"Good thing New Years is still a few hours away." Bruce said.

"Either way, with this crazy little family of ours, I think this is the perfect way to ring in the New Year." Steve said as James quickly polished off his first chocolate milk.


	23. Chapter 23: Memories of my father

**Chapter 23-Memories of my father**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _Warning. Character death in this chapter. _

.

The cold air nipped at his face and entered his body but it wasn't enough to make him move from from his spot.

Twelve year old James continued to sit on the snow covered ground as he stared at the snow covered grave and tombstone before him.

His father's name carved into the stone.

The soft sound of the snow crunching under heavy footsteps alerted James that someone was with him. He had an idea who it was since there were _very_ few who were allowed to get this close to the resting place of Captain America.

The large fenced in area had four guards on duty at all times in case someone was actually dumb enough to try to sneak onto the burial site of America's greatest hero. A white iron fence surrounded the grave spot and all around the iron fence were flowers, cards and gifts that people left as a way to show their respect to Captain America.

The fence was as far as any regular citizen could get to the grave and only the Avengers, James, Fury and very select few others could set foot on the ground around the grave.

The new arrival sat down next to him but he didn't take his eyes off the grave.

"Your mother is worried sick trying to find you." Clint said as he looked at the grave of his late friend.

"I know." James said. "But I want to stay a little longer."

"Take your time James." Clint said. "I know it's not easy for you today."

James lightly nodded and gazed up at the large statue that was located a few feet behind the tombstone. A statue that had been masterfully crafted to capture Steve Rogers as he had appeared in the eyes of many.

The statue of the soldier was crafted so that Steve was wearing his first Captain America uniform. Everyone felt that it was the better choice. It was a way for everyone to see how the world's first Avenger and super hero looked when he first became the symbol for hope.

James looked at his father's face that wasn't hidden by the helmet. His father had been ageless when he'd been alive and now this statue was all that James had left as the closest thing to his father being alive.

"James," Clint spoke softly. "I know it's not easy for you. I know that you understand why he did what he did but I think you're still not willing to accept it."

"I accept it." James said as his eyes began to quiver a bit as they were cast to look at the tombstone once more. "I know why he sacrificed himself like that but..."

"You feel like he left you." Clint guessed.

He assumed he guessed right since James lowered his head and tried to keep his sobs from escaping his body.

"James, you know that's the last thing that he wanted to do." Clint said. "You were his greatest treasure."

"Then why did he do it?!" James quietly demanded through a sob. "If I was so important to him, why did he have to leave me?!"

"It's the last thing he wanted."

"But he did it anyway. I know why he did it and I understand that but there could have been another way."

"Your dad always looked for other ways out." Clint said. "Always. But he knew when there wasn't one. He tried to teach that to your Uncle Tony but he never listened. If anyone had been in as many wars and battles as your dad, they would know that."

"It just hurts." James said as he rubbed away his tears.

"I know it does." Clint agreed. "I know that the pain I feel isn't anything compared to what you and your mother feel but it's still there. Your dad was the greatest man I ever knew. I've never known anyone as great as him. I thought he had been faking it at first to try to soften me up for something but when I got to know him I realized that he was all real. He always looked out for us and made sure that we lived to see another day. He was always willing to give his life for any of us. He once told me, he lived a long life and he wanted us to live our lives. Either way, none of us were about to let him give himself up like that. But that was the kind of guy he was."

"But why though?" James asked. "Why was he always so ready to do things like that?"

"Because of the way he was before he became Captain America." Clint answered. "Before he looked like this statue, your dad was as skinny as a pole and weighed only about ninty pounds. Ninty one if he was soaking wet. Little four year olds could beat him up and get away with it. Your dad got beaten so bad almost every day of his life. Not to mention all of his health problems. It was a miracle that he lived long enough to be twenty three years old and get the serum. But he learned something from being the little guy."

"What?" James asked.

"This is what he told me. He said 'Start running, they'll never let you stop. Stand up, push back...Can't say no forever.' He learned to stand up for himself and not always be put down. Something about that allowed him to always know the right thing to do. Along the way, that knowledge just grew more and more inside of him. But he never had the physical ability or chance to do it. Until Doctor Abraham Erskine came along and gave your dad that chance. Because of that one chance, your dad nearly single handedly turned around the events of World War Two and saved thousands of lives. Then in this time, he did it again and again. Saving countless people because it was the right thing to do. He had always wanted to prove himself but no one ever gave him the chance. When he finally got it, he proved to everyone just what the little guy could do. Because of it, he became the greatest hero the Earth has known."

James looked up at the statue of his father.

He knows all too well the stories of the great actions his father had done in his life. He'd seen documentaries, movies, told stories by his parent's, had begged his father to continue telling him stories...

He was amazed by everything his father had done and he felt really honored to be the son of Steve Rogers.

"James, I know that it's hard to accept right now but everything your dad did was because he had a heart of gold and none of us could do anything about it. But _you_ were the greatest thing in his life. He told me all the time that you were his greatest treasure. The reason he kept fighting to make the world a better place."

James continued to look at the statue of his father as he absored everything his uncle had told him.

His father was a hero. He knew that. But it still hurt that he'd chosen to sacrifice himself like that.


	24. Chapter 24: Bullies

**Chapter 24-Bullies**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

James panted as he continued to run the track. Despite the fact that he hates gym class, he loves to be athletic. He figured having a gym teacher was making athletic activites less enjoyable.

"Rogers, that's your last lap." Coach Henderson declared. "A new best time too. I wish some of your classmates could accomplish such achievments."

James looked over the track where the remaining students continued to run the track. He spotted a few of them giving him envious looks.

"Guess this kind of success can only come from the son of Captain America." Coach Henderson mused.

James raised a brow at his coach before heading to the next station.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"...only reason he's so good at all this stuff is because of who his dad is."

"I know man."

"Yeah. If he wasn't Captain America's son, he'd be like the rest of us. Maybe even like the nerds."

James kept his back against the metal lockers as he continued to hear the other teens talk about him. He knew it already happened but to hear it personally...It hurt just a little more.

"I bet he got that same super serum from his dad. Otherwise he'd be a weakling ready for the beating of a life time."

"Yeah. That's the only reason everyone knows who he is."

"Famous only because of his dad and the Avengers. Bet that's the only reason he's ever going to be a somebody."

"I bet that's the reason he's making passing grades."

The three teens laughed as they left the locker room.

When the door slammed closed, James sighed and stood up. He reached into his locker, opened his backpack and grabbed his special wrist communicator.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Your parent's are going to ask why you wanted to leave school early." Clint said as he pulled the car into the garage of the tower.

"I need to talk to them anyway." James replied as he opened the door and climbed out.

"Something happened at school?" Clint asked as he looked at his godson carefully. "Did anyone pick on you?"

"No." James answered as he made his way to the elevators.

Clint stayed where he was as he watched James step into the elevator and the doors close. He knew that something was bothering the teen but James was like his father and mother when it came to admitting a problem.

He wouldn't admit something was bothering him until it ate away ate him for too long.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve and Natasha were sitting together in their suite overlooking a few files from SHIELD when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Natasha called.

The door opened and the two were surprised to see their son walk in.

"James?" Steve questioned as they stood up and walked over to their son. "What are you doing home early?"

"I just...I need to talk to you." James answered.

"Is something wrong?" Natasha asked with a concerned tone. "Did something happen at school?"

"Sorta." James answered.

"Come on. Sit down and tell us." Steve said as they moved to the couch and sat down.

"Tell us everything." Natasha said.

"It was after gym. I just finished changing when I heard a bunch of other guys talking."

"What did they say?" Steve asked.

"They said...They said that the only reason I was good at anything, passing all my classes and was known by everyone was because of you dad. They said that if it wasn't because of you, I would just be another nerd for them to pick on."

"I see." Steve said. "James, listen. I've told you about how I was bullied when I was your age. Most of my life actually. I told you about everything those bullies did to me when they got me cornered. They did it for no reason except to feel like they were real men. They wanted to feel powerful for picking on something too weak to fight back. But I think I know why these kids are saying those things about you."

"Why?" James asked.

"They're jealous." Natasha answered.

"Jealous?"

"Yep." his mother confirmed. "James, you're the son of the most famous hero the planet has ever known. A man who has fought in World War Two, fought against an alien race and now leads the Avengers. He's famous, very financially stable and is all around the world's nicest man. Honey, other boys your age envy you for the fact that you are Steve Roger's son. You've got something that other boys can only wish to have."

"I didn't think of it that way." James said. "But why would they say all that stuff behind my back?"

"That's how bullies are." Steve said. "They talk behind people's backs, hit someone when they're down...They do it because they usually feel bad about themselves for some reason and take it out on other people. But don't let them get to you son. They're talking out of jealousy."

"What should I do?"

"Don't listen to them for starters." Natasha said firmly. "You're a smart and athletic person. All of your school achievments are done by you and no one else. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

James lightly smiled. He always felt better after he talked to his parent's about something. They always knew what to say to make him feel better.

He liked to think of it as a parental super power they had and didn't realize they had.

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad."

"That's what we're here for." Natasha said as she smoothed back his red hair.

"But you're going to have to do a few extra chores to make up for the fact you left school early." Steve added.

"Aw...dad."

.

.

A/N: _To clear some confusion. In chapter 23 Steve did die but please remember that these are one shot stories. It was just for that one chapter that he was dead. I wanted to write a sad depressed James for some reason. But Steve is alive in the remaining chapters. Sorry for the confusion._


	25. Chapter 25: Shopping

**Chapter 25-Shopping**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _To clear some confusion. In chapter 23 Steve did die but please remember that these are one shot chapters. It was just for that one chapter that he was dead. I wanted to write a sad depressed James for some reason. You can use your imaginations for the sacrifice since I wasn't able to think of one. But Steve is alive in the remaining chapters. Sorry for the confusion._

.

.

"Where you headed Cap?" Clint asked as he spotted the soldier walk by with a piece of paper in one hand and a carefully balanced twenty one month old James in the other.

"Gotta go to the store. James needs a few things."

"I'll go for you." Clint offered as he stood from the couch and took James in his arms.

"You sure about this?" Steve asked. "James can be a bit of a handful at the store. Gets excited for some reason."

"Probably because he knows there's candy around." Clint said with a smirk. He easily plucked the list from Steve's hand and gave it a quick look over.

"If you're sure about this." Steve said.

"I am." Clint replied. "I need to spend more time with the twerp. Plus, I need to know how to handle him in public."

"After this trip you may not want to do it again." Steve said then turned to his son. "Be good for your Uncle Clint."

James just lightly sucked on his pacifier then did a little wave when he saw that Clint was leaving the room.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I think your daddy is just over reacting." Clint said as he placed James in the little seat of the shopping cart and began to slowly push the cart. "Can't see how a little guy like you could make any trouble for anyone."

James didn't seem to be paying any attention to his uncle as his eyes took in everything around him.

"Let's see. Baby wipes, shampoo, new socks, apple sause..."

"...ookie!"

Clint looked up and saw James reached a small hand toward a small display of various assorted packages of cookies.

"Sorry buddy. No cookies." Clint said.

James whined a bit and continued to reach for the sweets.

Clint frowned. He hated seeing James upset.

"Well, I guess one pack won't hurt." he said and grabbed a pack of chocolate chip cookies.

James' eyes lit up and he gave a small smile to his uncle. Clint knew that Natasha and Steve probably wouldn't be too happy when they noticed the cookies but they both knew that the archer was wrapped around James' finger. Just like everyone else in the tower.

Probably wouldn't help any once James was older and could fully vocally express what he wanted and when.

Turning down an aisle, Clint began looking for the first item on the list. His highly trained eyes spotted it quickly.

James watched as his uncle continued to move them down aisle after aisle, gathering different things.

"You're really a good boy." Clint mused as he absent mindedly turned down another aisle. "I don't know why your daddy gets so worked up."

As if to explain, James reached for another item that caught his attention.

Clint looked over and saw the aisle he had turned down.

Candy.

"Sorry James. Your mother will murder me if she sees I got you candy."

Turning the cart around to leave the aisle, Clint prayed that he could make it out before James began crying.

No such luck.

Just after he turned the cart around, James spit out his binky and began to scream.

Clint caught the pacifier before it hit the ground and picked James up in hopes of calming him down. But the little red haired boy continued to cry as he reached for any pack he believed he wanted.

"James, you want me dead or something? Your mom and dad would kill me if I showed up with more candy than anything else."

"...andy!" James shouted.

Clint was glad that they were the only ones in the aisle. It would be awkward to be trying to calm a toddler with everyone staring.

"James, no candy." Clint said, trying to be firm.

"...andy! Andy!" James cried.

Clint lightly rocked James in an effort to sooth the child but with little luck. He gave a great sigh as he moved James around in order for the child to pick whatever treat he wanted.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"This is how you handle him?!" Steve exclaimed as he saw the island countertop covered in sweets and candy and James sitting in his highchair with a cupcake in his hands.

Clint lightly gulped as the muscular captain stared him down.

"Well, you were right earlier." Clint managed to say. "I don't think I want to ever do that again."


	26. Chapter 26-Shopping ll

**Chapter 26-Shoping ll**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"My turn to see what all of the fuss is about." Tony said as he placed James in the seat of the shopping cart. "I think Feathers just flew too high and the lack of air made him loopy."

James lightly giggled as he swung his little legs back and forth.

Tony smiled at the toddler and looked at the list Pepper had given him.

The famous soldier and spy had been called away on an emergency mission and Pepper had been more than a little obvious that she wanted to watch James while they were away.

Truthfully, Tony wasn't surprised that the two super soldiers were comfortable leaving their only son with Pepper.

The soldier and spy would be gone for two weeks and out of nowhere Pepper decided that she would go shopping for James the next day. That was today and Pepper had come down with a cold.

Tony had taken it upon himself to take the list and the child. Pepper had been a little unsure about letting Tony head into the city with James but she didn't have the strength to try to stop him.

So now the rich inventor was walking through the store with James looking at everything around him.

"Let's see. New shirts? Shirts, shirts...Here we go." Tony stopped the cart and looked at a rack of shirts that would fit James. It was easy to tell that James was going to be thin when he grew. At least until puberty hit and he would probably bulk up like his father.

Tony looked at the shirts with a slightly displeased look.

"Your parent's make you wear this?" he asked James as if he would get an answer. "These clothes will fall apart after a few weeks and they're not very stylish. I think it's time to take you to one of _my_ favorite clothes stores."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"This is more like it." Tony mused as he stepped onto the escalator to head up to the second floor. "This, James, is a place that I am going to make sure you get to know very well when you're older."

The toddler merely looked around at all of the bright displays and people walking by.

Tony carefully stepped off the moving stairs and walked into a baby store.

"Hello Mr. Stark. Glad to see you." the sale associate greeted cheerfully then noticed the child. "Well, hello there little fella. Mr. Stark, I had no idea you had a child."

"He's not mine Terrance." Tony stated. "He's he son of the Star Spangled Man with a Plan."

"This is little James?" the man exclaimed. "My goodness, he's grown. Or maybe the tv camera's made him look smaller. Anyway, how can I help the two of you?"

"I am glad you asked." Tony said as he began to look over the large selection of baby clothes.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Look at you." Tony mused to the toddler he held on his lap.

The young boy gurggled happily as he wore his new expensive clothes that had been personally picked by Tony.

"When you're older, we're going to get you a new wardrobe every six months. I'll take you to all the best places and let you look real sharp. I refuse to let you dress like your father. The old man has no taste in clothes."

"I don't, huh?"

Tony froze and peeked over James' head to see the famous blond super soldier standing in the middle of the doorway wearing a black SHIELD jacket and looking utterly exhausted.

"You're back early." Tony said timidly.

"What is he wearing?" Natasha asked as she popped out of nowhere and picked up her son. She looked at the designer clothes that her son wore.

"I took him shopping." Tony answered slowly. "I just...wanted him to look real handsome."

"Is this all you did?" Natasha asked as Steve took James and looked him over.

"Natasha, I hate to admit it but Tony did a good job picking out this little suit for him." Steve said as he looked at the little one-piece pilot outfit James wore along with an attachment hoodie that had little goggles stitched on it.

"Of course I did." Tony declared as he stood. "I know style and that's something I want for James."

"As long as he doesn't inherit your expensive taste." Natasha said taking her son back and heading down to the nursery.

"Are you sure that one outfit is all that you got him?" Steve asked.

"Uh..."

_"STARK!"_

Steve snapped his head in the direction of the nursery when he heard his wife's angered voice.


	27. Chapter 27: Snow and skates

**Chapter 27-Snow and skates**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Ten year old James slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. He sat up with a yawn and stretched his limbs. After quickly rubbing his eyes, he looked toward the window and instantly became awake.

He jumped out of bed and rushed to the window to get a better look of the country side. It was completely covered in a blanket of fresh white snow.

Quickly, he rushed out of his room, down the hall and into his parent's room, promtly jumping onto their bed.

"Mom! Dad! It snowed last night!"

Steve and Natasha snapped awake when they felt their son jump in the small space between them.

"James. It's too early for such excitment." Natasha said as she sat up and kissed her son on his forehead.

"Can we play in the snow after breakfast?" James asked with a large smile still plastered on his face.

"Sure thing, champ." Steve answered. "But it's still pretty early. Why don't we try to go back to bed for a while?"

"Aw, dad." James lightly pouted.

Steve lightly chuckled at his son before climbing out of the bed. James cheered happily before jumping onto his father's back and being carried out of the room.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Eat everything and clean your plate when you're done." Steve said as he placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of James.

"I will." James said and began to eat his breakfast.

"Why are you two up so early?" Clint asked as he walked in the kitchen still looking half asleep.

"James was up first and saw the snow outside. Couldn't get back to sleep because he was too excited." Steve explained as he began to prepare more food.

"Can't blame him." Clint said and ruffled James' already messy red hair. "Can't see anything but white out there."

"Will you come outside and play with me in the snow, Uncle Clint?" James asked.

"Of course I will." Clint answered. "How can I pass up the chance to throw a snowball in your daddies face?"

James chuckled before returning to his meal.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Warm enough?" Natasha asked as she finished placing the scarf around Jame's neck.

The young boy's reply was muffled by the scarf until he lowered it to be able to speak clearly.

"Yes, mom."

"Ok then. When you start getting rosy cheeked come back inside and warm up. Your daddy will make you some hot chocolate too."

James' eyes lit up at the mention of hot chocolate. A favorite treat that Clint claimed had been passed from him.

The young boy quickly rushed outside and into the white winter wonderland. He already felt the cold air nip at his nose as he walked into the yard of the Avengers country home.

Ever since he could remember, he always loved running out into the snow to spend countless hours having fun. Most of the time he could get his parent's and uncles to join him.

His uncles Bruce and Thor were experts at making snowmen, Uncle Clint taught him the best ways to hide and attack during a snowball fight and his Uncle Tony taught him the best way to pilot a sled down a steep hill. Even though most of the time they ended up having a face full of snow.

James walked towards the trees and walked into the small woods that surrounded their private residence. He loved coming out to see the nature since he was in the city most of the time.

Carefully, he climbed a rock and looked around. He spotted a frozen lake not too far away and wondered if it would be good enough for skating.

"James?!"

The young boy turned and spotted his father walking over.

"What are you doing up there?" Steve asked.

"Just looking around." James answered then pointed toward the lake. "Dad, think we could ice skate?"

Steve got his son down from the rock before they both walked toward the iced lake.

The super soldier observed the lake.

"Looks like it might be good for ice skating." Steve said. "Wait here. Don't move."

James watched as his father carefully stepped onto the ice to test its strength.

The soldier carefully walked a few feet onto the ice and looked at it with an approving look.

"It's good." he called as he made his way back to the snow covered ground.

"So, can we skate?" James asked excitedly.

"Alright. Let's go get your skates." Steve answered.

James laughed happily and jumped onto his father's back as they made their way back to the house.

"Dad, did you and mom skate a lot before I was born?" James asked as he was shifted into a better position.

"I didn't but I know your mother liked to go skating whenever she had the chance." Steve answered.

"Think she would skate with me?" James asked.

"If you ask nicely, I'm sure she will." Steve answered as they came to the back door of the house. "She's a great skater."

"Who's this 'she' that's so good at skating?" Natasha asked as she stood at the island bar with a mug of hot coffee in her hands.

"You." James answered and was placed on the ground.

"I haven't skated in a while, honey." Natasha said. "When were you interested in skating anyway?"

"I found the lake behind the house and dad said that we could go skating." James explained.

"That sounds like fun." Natasha said. "Go get your skates and we can give you your first lesson."

James smiled and rushed out of the kitchen and toward the staircase.

"We can brush you up on your skating skills too." Natasha said to her husband.

"I am rusty." Steve admitted. "Let's get the others out there too. I'm sure it would be a hoot to see Tony try to skate."

"I agree." Natasha said as they followed their son's path.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Careful. Be careful."

"I'm fine, dad." James exclaimed as he slowly began to stand up on his skates.

His legs wobbled a bit but he quickly got his balance before slowly taking small steps to the icy surface. He paused at the edge and watched his mother skating with ease.

She glided on the smooth surface with grace and experience.

Then his Uncle Clint arrived, grabbed her by the wrists and started spinning them wildly.

"You're giving James ideas!" Natasha scolded as she released the archer and sent him flying across the ice and into a large snow pile.

"Can I try?" James asked.

"How many times have your mother and I told you not to take after your uncles?" Steve asked.

"I lost count." James answered.

"Ok then. Now slowly, come onto the ice." Steve instructed.

James did as his father instructed and carefully stepped onto the slippery surface.

Natasha quickly skated over and stayed close to her son as he slowly inched his way across the ice.

"You're a natural." the spy said.

"Gets it from his mother." Clint declared as he glided by. "No offence Cap but you're not exactly the most graceful skater I've seen."

"Can't be offended by something that's true." Steve said.

"Alright honey, watch me and do exactly what I do." Natasha said and began to show James the proper ways of take off and stopping.

"I'm next for lessons." Tony declared as he plopped down on a large wooden log Steve had moved over for them to use as a bench.

"I'll say." Clint faked muttered.

"Hey, watch it before I pluck your feathers."

James laughed at his two uncles and nearly lost balance. Luckily, he was able to stay up and keep following his mother.

After nearly an hour and a half, James became skilled enough to be able to glide on his own at a fast enough pace to not worry his parent's.

It was near noon when James finally collapsed onto the log, totally worn out.

"I think we should call it a day and head back to the house for some lunch." Steve said.

"You got my vote." Tony declared as he carefully made his way off the ice after having fallen on his butt one too many times. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to sit down again."

"That's fine. You're never in one place too long anyway." Natasha said as she and Steve glided over to the edge and walked off the frozen lake.

"Agreed." the inventor said as he removed his skates and put on his snow boots.

"How'd you like your first skating experience?" Clint asked his godson.

"It was fun but I'm tired." James answered.

"It'll do that to ya." Clint said with a nod as they began walking back to the house. "But your mother was right. You are a natural at it."

James smiled at his uncle and then smiled more when snow flakes began to fall. His eyes turned to observe his family as they walked.

His two uncles were talking as they walked ahead of the small group and his parent's were arm in arm with each other as the snow fell gracefully onto them.

It had been a good day.


	28. Chapter 28: New bed

**Chapter 28-New bed**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

James stood to the side as he watched his uncles carry the remains of his blue crib out of the room. He turned his attention back to his mother who had just finished placing a pillow on the new toddler bed that now stood where his crib once was.

"Come look at your new bed, James." Natasha said.

James just clutched his teddy bear that had a mask and shield that matched Captain America's and shook his head.

"Come on, James. Give it a try." Steve said as he knelt next to the new bed.

The two year and three month old shook his head once again. He didn't like this idea of having to sleep in a new bed.

Even though the bed was decorated with a Captain America comforter and pillows, James didn't like the idea of sleeping in his room alone and without the safty his crib provided.

But his parent's were insistant that he was a big boy and now needed to sleep in a big boy bed.

"Come and see it at least?" Natasha asked as she sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

James slowly moved over until he was standing in front of the bed and didn't move any closer.

"It's not so bad, James." Steve said. "Your mommy and I sleep in a bed. Now you can too."

"Don't wanna." James muttered into his teddy bear.

"Why not?" Natasha asked.

"Want crib." James replied in the same tone as before.

"James," Steve said as he sat on the bed and brought James to sit on his lap. "You're a big boy now. It's time for you to start sleeping in a bed now. I know it might be a little scary but there's nothing to be afraid of."

James lightly nodded before watching his mother bring the comforter back and his father lying him down then cover him.

His father turned on his nightlight in the shape of his Uncle Thor with the hammer giving off the light.

"Everything is ok." Natasha said making sure James was tucked in. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

James remained silent as his mother kissed his cheek and then his father did the same.

"Good night, James." Steve said. "Sleep tight."

The two year old wanted to tell his parent's to stay but they were out of the room before he could get the words forming.

Holding onto his teddy bear tighter, James sat up and looked down at the bed he sat in.

His parent's said that it was just like his crib but without the sides. It had small sides but they weren't enough to please him.

He loved how safe he felt behind the bars and how high they were. He loved the way that he was able to climb in and out on his own without his parent's knowing.

Now that he's in a bed he didn't feel as safe and he didn't have anything to climb.

Not sure how long he had been sitting there thinking, James quickly climbed out of the bed with his teddy in hand and made his way out of his room.

Looking at the semi-lit living room of the large suite, James quickly dashed through the living room and to the door that belonged to his parent's room.

Not bothering to knock, he quietly opened the door and went inside. Carefully making his way around the large bed, he stood in front of his sleeping father who was on his side facing him.

Gently, James reached over and lightly tugged on his father's sleeve.

"Hm?" Steve hummed as he stirred and opened his eyes. He became a little more awake when he saw his young son standing in front of him. "James?"

The soldier sat up after waking his wife.

"James, what's wrong?" Steve asked as he lifted James and placed him on his lap.

"Stay here." James said.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked. "James, are you ok?"

"Don't like bed." the child muttered into his father's shoulder.

Steve and Natasha looked at each other with knowing looks. They both made space between them and Steve laid James down.

"You can stay here with us tonight." Natasha said as she ran her hand through James' red hair.

James seemed to calm down. He laid down and snuggled close to his mother as she covered him with the blanket.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

James yawned as he woke up. He sat up, opened his eyes and was fully awake in an instant when he saw his parent's weren't around.

He quickly scrambled out of the bed, barely managing to keep a grip on his teddy bear, and rushed out into the living room where he spotted his missing parent's sleeping on the couch.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Steve and Natasha woke up at the sound of their son's voice.

"I was alone!" James exclaimed as he threw himself into his mother's arms.

"We know." Natasha said through a small yawn. "We wanted to show you that it wasn't scary sleeping in a bed by yourself. We left as soon as you fell asleep, honey. You were in our bed all night by yourself."

"I know it sounds mean but we wanted to show you that it wasn't so bad. Was it?" Steve asked.

James hesitated before shaking his head.

"Think you'd be able to sleep in your bed tonight?" Natasha asked.

Her son hesitated again before slowly nodding.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

James stared at the bed for a moment before he felt a little push from behind. He slowly walked over to his new bed and climbed on.

He laid down and allowed his mother to cover him.

"Now James, promise that you'll give your new bed a chance." Steve said as he turned on the nightlight.

"Yes, daddy." James replied.

"Ok then. We'll see you in the morning sweetheart. Good night." Natasha said and kissed his forehead.

James watched ihs parent's leave his room but leave the door open a crack so extra light could enter.

He sat up and looked at his bed like he had the night before. He wanted to rush to his parent's room and stay with them again but he made a promise that he would give the bed a chance.

Lying down, he held his teddy bear tightly and closed his eyes. Although he had a feeling that he wasn't going to get much sleep.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha and Steve sat at the table in the kitchen of their suite as they waited for their son to arrive. They were pleased to know that their son hadn't tried to sneak into their bed again.

A small creak alerted the two Avengers and they looked over to their son's room.

Sure enough, James slowly walked out. His red hair was a mess and sticking out in every direction. He was rubbing his eye with one hand and in the other he held his favorite toy by the arm, dragging it along the floor as he walked toward his parent's.

"Good morning." Natasha greeted as she walked over and knelt next to her son.

"Hi." James greeted sleepily.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Steve asked.

James shook his head before yawning.

"Well, we're proud of you for sleeping in your bed." Natasha said and kissed his cheek. "You're turning into such a big boy."

James lightly smiled.

"You're our brave little soldier." Steve said as he ran his hand through James' messy hair, earning another smile from the toddler.


	29. Chapter 29: Girl advice

**Chapter 29-Girl advice**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Dad?"

Steve looked up and smiled at his son. That smile faltered when he noticed the serious look on his son's face.

"James? What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"I need some advice." James answered now looking a little nervous.

"On what?" Steve asked as he motioned for his son to sit next to him.

The teen did so.

"I, uh, I need some advice on...girls." James answered with a pink blush appearing on his cheeks.

Steve looked a little surprised but relieved that it wasn't something as serious as he thought it might have been.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"James, your dad isn't exactly the lady expert you think he might be." Clint declared as he and Tony walked into the room.

"So why am I married and you're both still single?" Steve replied.

"Low blow but very true." Tony said with a smirk. "But James, who is the girl that has caught the attention of Captain America's son?"

"No one." James answered a little too quickly which only made the three men smile.

"Well, what do you need to know about girls?" Clint asked.

"Have you noticed the color of her eyes?" Tony lightly teased.

"Well, I think I might like a girl in my class but I don't think she likes me." James explained.

"How can any girl no like you?" Clint exclaimed. "You're exactly like your daddy."

"That may be the problem." Tony said and recieved a light glare from the super soldier. "Face it, Cap. James has picked up on some of your old fashioned mannerisms."

"Is that bad?" James asked.

It was no secret that James greatly looked up to his father but now it was starting to look like he took after Steve a little too much. At least in this case.

"Dad, how did you and mom get together anyway?" James asked.

"A very long story and a lot of luck on your dad's part." Clint declared with a smirk.

"Is not." Steve declarded. "Your mother and I first met when the Avengers first came together. I instantly fell for her but I didn't think she even knew I was there. Eventually, I worked up the nerve to actually ask her to have lunch with me and from there everything just worked out so perfectly."

"You should have seen how lovey dovey he looked that whole time." Clint said. "Made my stomach turn."

James lightly chuckled.

"Listen squirt," Tony said. "The ladies love a guy who will shower them with gifts and attention."

"I didn't do that with Natasha." Steve declared.

"Which is why I questioned her during your dating days." Tony replied.

"James, the girls like a guy who are ripped and manly." Clint said.

"Lavishing gifts." Tony insisted.

"Manly!"

"What is going on here?" Natasha demanded.

"Our son needs some advice on women and he's hearing the wrong things from his two uncles." Steve answered.

"I can't have that." Natasha said. "James, come with me. The best advice you can get about women is from one. Most likely your mother."

James quickly got up and hurried over to his mother and they left the room.

"You do know that your way is out dated?" Clint asked turning to Steve.

"I realize that but it made me a married and family man before either one of you." Steve said standing. "I refuse to allow James to get the idea that being a playboy will get him any girl he wants."

"Well, being around the two of us, he's probably going to pick something up." Tony said with a tiny smile.

"Guess you know this means that I'm going to stop taking it easy on you two during sparring." Steve said.

Clint and Tony both felt themselves go stiff at the captain's words.


	30. Chapter 30: Sister

**Chapter 30-Sister**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter dedicated and written in celebration of my new baby cousin._

.

.

James quickly tapped his foot on the floor as the minutes seemed to creep by incredibly slow.

He was so nervous but also very excited. He was even more nervous since he hadn't seen his parent's for hours and didn't hear a word about them for hours.

His uncles were at his side trying to calm him and they were able to do that for a while before his nerves got worked up again.

"It's going to be ok." his Aunt Pepper said soothingly.

"I know." James said. "I'm...just nervous."

"We all are kiddo." Clint said. "But your mom is one heck of a tough lady. She'll be alright."

"Yeah. You should have seen her the first time." Tony declared. "She practically had a knife at my throat nearly ten times a day."

"No way."

"Actually, he's telling the truth." Pepper said casually. "But he kept finding a way to get your mother's pregnancy hormones out of control."

"At least this time, I was prepared." Tony stated.

"Prepared meaning that you ducked out of the room and locked yourself in the lab everytime Natasha was within twenty feet of you." Clint remarked with a smirk.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Barely."

The doors suddenly opened and they all saw Steve standing there in light green colored crubs.

"Dad." James leapt up and latched onto his father before looking up at him with expectant eyes.

"Your mom is fine." Steve said with a smile. "And so is your new baby sister."

James broke out into a large smile hearing that he has a new sister.

"Finally, another girl in the family!" Pepper declared with a giddy expression.

"Come on everyone. Natasha wants all of you to meet Ava." Steve said.

The captain quickly led the assembeled family down a hallway and into a private suite where Natasha was quickly spotted holding a pink bundle.

James walked over and smiled happily at the sight of his new sister. She had their father's soft blond hair and their mother's green eyes.

"Hi Ava." he greeted softly and felt his heart fill with joy when his sister's sleepy eyes turned to him and she smiled at her big brother.


	31. Chapter 31: Birthday party

**Chapter 31-Birthday party**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _Thank you everyone for the sweet comments on the dedication of the previous chapter._

.

.

"Hey Cap, does James like clowns?"

Steve looked up at Tony who was looking at the clipboard he was writing on.

"Why?" The soldier asked.

"Well, his birthday is coming up and we need it to be big." Tony answered simply. "He's gonna be thirteen years old in a few days. Gotta have a big party for him."

"How big are we talking here?" Steve asked. "A small get together sounds fine to me and I'm sure Natasha will feel the same."

"Oh come on. This is the party of Captain America's son! The future second Golden Boy of America! We need to make it _big_! Fireworks, balloons, ten layered ice cream cake...The works!"

"Tony, don't you think that would be a little too much?" Steve asked. "Besides, Natasha and I are trying not to spoil James. Sure his birthday is the exception but you have to admit that your idea of a party might change his thought of that."

"That may be true. But until Pepper and I have a kid of our own to spoil, James is my only outlet. You had a nice party when you were thirteen right?"

Steve gave Tony a look that said 'You really want to go there?'

"Right." Tony muttered. "Moving on. Any choice of matter on flavor of ice cream and cake?"

"Maybe you should talk to Natasha about all this." Steve said. "I'm not really a fan of big parties but you are right that we should really celebrate James' thirteenth birthday."

"Alright, let's go find the master spy momma!" Tony declared turning on his heel and heading down the hall with Steve close behind.

Steve lightly smiled as Tony began to call out for Natasha and wondered just how big of a party Tony wanted to give James.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Where are we going?" James asked as he held his hands out before him as he was blindly led somewhere by his uncle.

"Just keep walking kid." Clint answered.

James smirked as he continued to walk in whatever direction his uncle pushed him in. He had an idea what was going on but knew how sneaky his family is.

He heard a door open and his ears were filled with music and suddenly the blindfold was removed.

"SURPRISE!"

James smiled greatly when he spotted his family and his small group of friends from his school standing before him.

He spotted a mountain of presents on a table to the side followed by three different tables holding a huge variety of foods and the middle table holding a large seven layer cake. There were dozens of different games that were sure to provide hours of entertainment.

He spotted his parent's walking over and grabbed them both in a great hug.

"Happy Birthday, James." They both said as they returned their son's hug.

"You guys are the best." James said.

"It was your Uncle Tony that wanted to make it as over the top as possibile." Steve pointed out.

"Better go thank him." Natasha added with a smirk.

James left his parent's and hurried over to his rich uncle.

Tony looked up and gasped before he was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"Thanks Uncle Tony." James said.

"My back." Tony lightly muttered, causing everyone to laugh. "You're welcome kid but please try to be gentle from now on."

"Ok. Thanks again."

"Sure. Now go have fun."

The now teen happily followed his uncle's advised and dashed off toward the games with his friends.

"No doubt about it. He's your son." Tony said as he stood and stretched his back.

"Be glad that he doesn't have Steve's build." Bruce said.

"Your back would definatly break then." Clint remarked before following his nephew to the games.

Steve and Natasha watched with smiles as their son played games with his friends.

They'd placed James in a private school where he made a few friends who he became close with because they liked him for being who he was. Not who his parent's and family are.

The little group were almost always hanging out together like all normal teenagers.

Because of his parent's and family being Avengers, James didn't get to go out into the world and act like a normal teen very much. His parent's were always worried that one of their enemies would pop out and take their son.

Because of this fear, they didn't let James go to many places without on of them or without his wrist communicator/tracking device.

This was one of those moments that he really got to be a normal teen without a care in the world.


	32. Chapter 32: Father's Day

**Chapter 32-Father's day**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"James, do you remember what today is?" Natasha asked her twelve year ols son in his room.

"Yeah." James answered with a smile. He jumped down to the floor and half crawled under his bed to retreive a box wrapped in paper decorated like the American flag.

"Good. Make sure to keep it here until dinner time." Natasha said with a smile.

James nodded and watched his mother leave his room. Once she was gone and he placed the gift back under his bed, he quickly set to work on making his own father's day gift.

He wanted to make something to really show his father that he really loves him.

He already saw what his uncle's were getting his father but wanted to make his personally. He didn't want to buy a present. He wanted to make it himself.

He just hoped his father would like it.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Happy Father's Day, Steve!"

The soldier smiled when he walked into the room and he was covered in streamers and spotted a banner hanging overhead saying the phrase the group just shouted.

Being the only father in the group, he knew that the others were going to make this day a big deal for him. He just hoped that the same thing wouldn't happen on his birthday in two weeks.

Steve smiled more when his young son embraced him greatly.

"Happy father's day, dad." James said.

"Thanks James." Steve said hugging his son. "You make this day so much more special."

James smiled and allowed his Uncle Tony to drag his father toward the table covered in large amounts of food and presents.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Now that everyone has had the chance to spoil you, it's our turn." Natasha said as she led her husband down the hall toward their son's room.

"This better count as Father's Day and my birthday." Steve declared as they came to the open door of James's room.

"Not a chance." Natasha said as they entered the room. "Ready James?"

The said teen popped up from the other side of his bed with a gift box in hand.

The three sat on the edge of the bed and allowed Steve to open his present.

The soldier gasped in surprise at what he now held in his hands.

The worn but still too familiar photo album Steve himself had made during the war. Opening the book and flipping through the pages, Steve smiled as he saw the photo's in tact and still very preserved.

Every photo or news paper clipping was still where he left it. Some of the dates written on the pages were a little faded but he could easily write them back.

"I thought I'd never see this again." he said softly as he closed the book. "Thank you both."

The two adults were about to leave the room but James stopped his father, saying that he had an extra present for him.

Deciding to let father and son have their time, Natasha left the room and shut the door behind her.

James then retrieved a hand made card from his desk drawer.

Steve took it with a smile and opened it.

Inside he saw a picture of himself as Captain America on one side and on the other was a recent picture of himself and James coming home from a baseball game.

In neat writting, James had wrote:

_My dad is Captain America but that's not why he's my hero. He's my hero just because he's my dad. Happy Father's Day._

Steve smiled more with tears forming in the corner's of his eyes and brought James into his arms.

The father embrace his son tightly and the gesture was returned.

"This has been the best Father's Day ever." Steve said before kissing his son's forehead.


	33. Chapter 33: First night home

**Chapter 33-First night home**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve switched on the baby monitor and looked at his wife who was still rocking their newborn son in her arms.

James was sound asleep, bundled in his baby blanket and ready for his first night home.

"Natasha." he said softly.

"I don't want to let him go yet." she replied. "It's our first night with him home."

"I know." Steve agreed as he stood next to his wife and looked at his sleeping son. "I don't want to leave him either."

The two new parent's continued to look at their sleeping son. Born not even two day ago. His first night had been in the hospital and he was released to go home with his parent's in the morning.

Now it was time for bed but the soldier and spy didn't want to leave their baby boy.

"Tell you what." Steve offered. "He's sure to wake up some time tonight, probably by the time we need to feed him. Let's let him sleep here for now and we can bring him with us later."

Natasha nodded. She rocked her son a few seconds longer before placing a kiss on his forehead. Steve also kissed his son before he was laid down in his crib.

The two made their way to the door of the nursery and lingered for a while. Their eyes focused on their precious child.

Finally, they made their way to their room and got ready for bed.

Steve placed the baby monitor on the nightstand by the bed and crawled under the comforter. Natasha joining him a minute later.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight." she said as she snuggled next to her husband.

"Me either." Steve said. "We should try to sleep but I just know that I won't be able to."

"Now I know why parent's never sleep when they bring their babies home." Natasha said with a small smile.

Steve smiled and kissed her forehead.

They both attempted to sleep but their minds were on full alert. Listening for any sounds over the monitor.

The two were awake for the better part of two hours when a small alarm alerted them that it was time for James' midnight feeding.

Natasha quickly fixed a bottle while Steve woke their son.

"He's a good boy." Steve said taking the bottle of warm formula. "He didn't wake up once."

"I think you may have jynxed it." Natasha said.

Steve lightly chuckled and watched James drink his formula. The newborn quietly drank until his bottle was empty. He was gently burped and afterwards he began to fuss a little.

"It's ok." Steve soothed as he rocked the little boy. "It's ok. Mommy and daddy are here."

As if understanding those words, James slowly became quiet again. His eyes were still wide open.

"Let's take him with us." Natasha said.

Steve nodded and began to head back to the master bedroom while Natasha grabbed James's baby blanket.

Once in the bedroom, Natasha quickly remade the bed and made a spot in the middle for their son.

Once the bed was ready, she turned her attention to her husband and son. She walked over and stood close to her family.

They both watched as sleep began to reclaim their baby. His beautiful blue eyes began to slowly droop and finally close.

When they were sure James was asleep, the two moved over to the bed and carefully laid him down and covered him with his baby blanket. Then they carefully laid down on either side of him with enough space so that they were close but not too close.

For what seemed like hours, the two just stared at their baby. There were still times when they couldn't believe that he was really there.

Because of what the Red Room had done to Natasha, they had believed that she would never be able to have a child. But the day that Bruce confirmed that she was pregnant, the six Avengers had celebrated like no tomorrow.

The rest of the night after the celebration, Steve and Natasha had been talking about what they would put in the nursery that would be built in their suite, the colors the walls would be, deciding on names for a boy or girl, naming godparents...

The following months had been both wonderful and chaotic.

Natasha had so many mood swings that most of the time only Steve and Thor could stand to be around her and not be threatened within an inch of their lives.

The days leading up to the birth had everyone on pins and needles. They had gone over several practice runs for when Natasha felt it was time to go to the hospital.

The practices had gone perfectly but when the actual moment came when Natasha's water broke everyone had forgotten their designated task and had basically crawled up the walls trying to just get their heads straight to move to the door.

At the hospital, Tony had convinced the doctor's to place Natasha in a private hospital suite to have her child. Everyone had stayed with her as she went through fourteen hours of labor.

Tony had nearly passed out seeing the birth happen right in front of him but had managed to stay conscious throughout the whole thing.

In the later hours when James was given back to his parent's, the crazy family basked in the glow of having a new member in their family.

Now, the two parent's loved every moment they had with their son.

Everyone already knew that Natasha was going to be a protective but nurturing mother and Steve was going to be a very overy protective father but also a great figure for James to look up to.

It was very safe to say that James has the ideal parent's.

Parent's that now watched their sweet child sleep with them on his first night home.


	34. Chapter 34: Baptism

**Chapter 34-Baptism**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_request by CapsGirl._

.

A/N: _I am Catholic but it's been years since I have been to a baptism. So any mistakes, I apologize for._

.

The group walked into the church and felt the peaceful atmosphere.

With James lightly gurgling, Steve and Natasha lead the group to the front where the priest was waiting.

"Good morning everyone." the priest greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Good morning father." Steve greeted in return.

"Is everyone ready for the ceremony?" Father Moore asked.

"Ready." Pepper answered eagerly.

"Let us gather around the font and begin."

The six Avengers,Pepper, Agent Coulson, Director Fury and Maria Hill gathered around the font that was half filled with water.

Natasha looked down at her son who wore a white christening suit. His fine red hair was sticking out from under the white cap and his eyes were darting everywhere. Taking in everything in the church.

"Today we celebrate the christening of James Rogers. A pure and innocent child born to two wonderful people and to a wonderful family that shower him with unlimited love. Today we shall remember that in this process of cleansing how important water is in our daily lives. For cleansing and hydration, water is a very important need our holy water shall bless this child with the grace of the holy ghost who will watch over him as he grows and help him to stay on the guided path. May the parent's and godparent's please step forward with the child?"

Everyone heard a loud 'oof' from Tony when Pepper jabbed a camera into his chest.

"Everyone in the frame and not a second missed." she declared.

"Can she talk like that in here?" the inventor asked and everyone chuckled.

Pepper and Clint walked over and placed their hands on James as he was held by his parents at the font. Together, the two parents carefully held their son over the water while Tony made sure to stand back enough to have everyone in the frame and was catching every moment that was going on.

Father Moore dipped his hand into the water and sprinkled it onto the infants forehead three times.

"I baptise you in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit."

James lightly squirmed at the sudden cold water on his forehead but quickly calmed when it stopped.

"The ceremony is complete and now he is protected by the mighty Lord. May his parent's and godparent's show him the guided path as he grows into a promising young man."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Now that's it's offical, I'm going to take you out on a shopping spree tomorrow." Pepper said with a large smile as she held James who still wore his suit.

"Not without me." Clint declared. "I get to spoil him even more now too."

"You mean, now that you're official godparent's you're going to spoil him twice as much?" Tony asked.

"Yes." the two answered.

"Ok. Fine with me."

"Just get it out of your systems before he gets old enough to know he's being spoiled." Natasha said.

"Never!" Clint declared playfully.

"Same here." Pepper added with a smile.


	35. Chapter 35: Fourth of July

**Chapter 35-Fourth of July**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

[**Ten months ago**]

.

_"Dad, don't go!" James pleaded as he kept a tight grip on his father's camo covered torso._

_"James, I have to go." Steve said gently pulling his son back and looking his thirteen year old in the eye. "I have to because I made a promise a long time ago to help keep America safe. I'm doing this for you, for your mom and all of your uncles and Aunt Pepper."_

_"Why can't I go with you?"_

_"It's not safe. You need to stay here where you'll be safe and taken care of."_

_James' bottom lip began to quiver again and he tossed himself into his father's arms._

_"I don't want you to go, dad!"_

_Steve squeezed his eyes shut as he hugged his son. He was trying so hard not to cry himself. He hated knowing that he had to leave his family and friends but he had signed up for the army and was commited to the vow he made to serve his country whenever it needed him. _

_As a regular soldier or as Captain America._

_Not knowing how long he would be gone was what was hurting him the most. He wasn't sure when he would be able to return to his wife and son and his family._

_He had found out only a month ago that he was going to be deployed with other soldiers that were scattered across the large airport as they bid farewell to their families. Several news crews were going around catching the sad moments and having small interviews with a few of the soldiers._

_When he had been told that he was going to be deployed, he hadn't said anything to the others for about a week before deciding that he should tell them._

_Natasha had been very upset and tried to convince him and the army that his enlistment had been terminated when everyone believed he had died. But since he had been considered missing in action and was now alive, he was requested to fight once more for the country he represented._

_James hadn't known what was making his mother and family upset at first and when it was clearly explained to him, he hadn't taken it very well. Every day leading up to today, he had pleaded with his father to stay._

_But it was no use._

_Now it was almost time for Steve and the other serving men and women to board the plane that would take them to their destination over seas._

_"Hey," Steve said pulling back to look his eyes in the eyes. "You're my grown soldier. Soldiers are brave and strong. I know you're upset that I have to go, I am too, but I'll be back before you know it."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

.

[**Present**]

.

The airport was packed with families, news crews and a mass of people that were there to welcome the soldiers returning home.

And on the Fourth of July of all days.

The crowd was a mix of red, white and blue. Flags were everywhere and various signs were raised in the air.

James was very excited in hopes that his father would be on the plane that would arrive shortly.

His father would be home on his own birthday.

He had already heard his uncles and mother planning a party in celebration of Steve's return and for his birthday.

Soon the sure sound of plane engines were heard and everyone began cheering when a plane was soon spotted coming in for a landing.

The plane landed smoothly and was still for a few minutes before the door opened as airport attendants wheeled over a staircase.

Then, one by one, soldiers started to exit the plane with large smiles on their faces as the crowd went wild. Happy that their soldiers were finally home.

Family members were allowed to pass the railings to greet the men.

James watched as young children happily rushed over to hug their father's who had tears in their eyes at the sight of their children running over to greet and hug them.

The red haired teen kept his eyes on the plane door for any sign of his father. He felt his heart pounding with excitment and hope.

There had been so many nights when he wasn't able to sleep because he's been so worried about his father and missed him so much.

After one too many nights, he had voiced his concerns to his mother. Her emotions had been the same as his and they had spent many nights together in hopes that they could help each other feel a little better.

Now James was hoping that his worries and concerns would vanish.

But when one final soldier walked off the plane, the teen suddenly felt all of those fears resurface. He was starting to think that maybe his father hadn't returned after all.

Maybe he'd been doing such a good job of keeping all of the soldiers in line and alive that they wanted him to stay longer.

Captain America was always perfect in battle. He always did his best to make sure that his men returned home unharmed. Even if it meant taking a few hits himself.

Then, a huge relieved and happy smile spread across his face when he saw his father finally step out of the plane dressed in a captain's uniform.

The teen was barely able to keep himself waiting until he father got off the stairs to start running over.

"Dad!" he cried.

Steve smiled greatly when he saw his son running to him. He quickened his own pace and dropped his duffle bag when they were close enough. They both threw their arms open wide and greatly embraced each other.

"I missed you, dad." James cried into Steve's shoulder, keeping his grip tight. Almost like he feared that his father would slip away and go back to the fight.

"I missed you too, James." Steve said, trying not to let his voice crack.

He was so happy to see his son again, to have him in his arms once more and see him happy and healthy.

.

[**Later that day**]

.

James felt a little uneasy as he stood next to his father as they rode the large float holding all of the soldiers that just returned home and their families.

The sidewalks were filled with civilians who were waving flags proudly with large smiles and waving greatly.

Confetti was floating down from people tossing it from windows of buildings all around them.

"A little overwhelming, isn't it?" Steve asked his son as he kept waving to the crowd.

"Very." James answered. "But it's your welcome home."

"For them too." Steve said.

James smiled at his father's words. He saw how happy the families of the soldiers were when they saw the men of their lives.

He felt the same joy when he saw his father at last. He didn't ever want him to leave again.

James looked at some of the signs being held in the air and saw many people wishing his father a happy birthday.

He couldn't wait until the parade was over and his father's birthday party at his uncles tower could start.

After another two hours, the parade finally ended and James and his father were able to go home.

Their arrival at the tower was met with streamers and plenty of hugs.

Then Tony raised his glass.

"Today is not just Independence Day. It's the birthday of our dear Captain Rogers. One hundred eight years old today and still looking fabulous."

Everyone chuckled.

"Let's party hard to show him that we're happy he's back home where he belongs." Tony added.

"Got it covered." Clint declared as he popped open a champagen bottle.

"Happy birthday, dad." James said hugging his father.

.

.

_Happy birthday to Captain America and a big thanks to everyone who has/is fighting for us today._


End file.
